The legend of the Fox of light and the Fox of Darkness!
by jboy44
Summary: When Shinji is absorbed into Eva-01, he suddenly finds himself in the land of shinobi as the Jinchūriki of Kurama's evil Yin half. Found by Naruto, Shinji is brought to the Leaf as the fox tells Naruto of his family, leading to Naruto unlocking the Rinnegan! If Shinji thought being a pilot was hard, let's see how he handles being a shinobi!
1. Chapter 1

Shinji Ikari, the Third Child of NERV, recently absorbed into Eva-01, was in a black void when he saw his mother.

Shinji Ran to his mother crying.

His mother held him and told him, "Don't cry. I've never left you."

Shinji looked at her like he was about to say ask what she meant but she cut him off by saying, "My soul is what powers Eva-01. I'm trapped inside of it."

Shinji backed away crying, "THAT MONSTER IS MY MOTHER'S COFFIN!"

Yui got down and continued. "Your father betrayed me and all of humanity, son. He pushed me into this thing, knowing that it would absorb me to power itself. The same thing goes for all the other pilot's Eva's, except Rei since she's is a test tube baby made by mixing mine and Lilith DNA. "

Shinji was crying more and gasp"WHAT?!"

Yui sighed. "Your father wants the power that lies below NERV. The second Angel, Lilith. He also holds Adam, the father of the other Angels. He used this to draw the Angels who only want to save their father from NERV so that his Evangelion would be needed, but he didn't stop there. He plans on uniting and fusing with the first two Angels to absorb the souls of everyone on Earth to make himself a god, and he made you the way you are now to do it."

Shinji buried his hands in his face and cried. "I've been used by everyone, but used to bring about the end of the world?"

Yui kissed him on the head and said, "Son. You're inside Eva-01. It absorbed you, but since it only needs my soul, you will leave this place. But, I won't send you back to Gendo. I'll send you to a new world where people know how to use the A.T Field. There, you can lean what you need to stop him."

Shinji looked at her as he cried, "No! I don't want to be alone!"

Yui put a hand on his shoulder and told him, "You won't be alone. I've made sure of that."

Yui then disappeared as something that looked like the Grim Reaper appeared before Shinji and stabbed the boy in the gut, making a seal appear on his stomach making the boy black out.

Meanwhile, in another world…

Naruto was walking towards the Valley of the End, beaten and without Sasuke.

Suddenly, he saw Shinji in his plugsuit laying on the ground unconscious.

Naruto bent over and threw the boy over his shoulder. "Just because I failed doesn't mean you have to die kid. What are you doing all the way out here, anyway? and what are you wearing? "

Inside Shinji's mind...

Shinji found himself walking through a sewer, asking, "How did I get here, and where is here?"

He kept walking, looking for a way out until he came to a gigantic cage that held a mountain-sized purple fox with nine tails and glowing red eyes.

Shinji quickly fell over and screamed at the sight.

The fox looked at him. "Greetings, mortal. I am the Yin half of the great Nine Tailed Demon Fox."

Shinji backed away after hearing the word 'demon.' "If Angels were responsible for all of the evil I've seen, I don't want to see what a demon can do!"

The fox sat with his front hand-like paw's under its chin. "Boy, there is nowhere for you to go where I will not be, for this is your mind and I have been sealed within you by that overprotective mother of yours."

Shinji's eyes widened, "SAY WHAT?!"

The fox rolled his eyes. "In this world, what you know as the A.T Field is called chakra and everything you believe in your world is wrong. The only limits to what it can do is yourself, but back to the point. Here, those weakling Angels of yours never came. But, one demon did and it unleashed endless horrors onto the world until one man with the biggest balls in history discovered chakra and used it to seal the monster's soul inside himself, becoming the first Jinchūriki."

Shinji just stared at the fox and nodded for him to continue.

The fox looked at him. "A Jinchūriki protects the world by keeping a demon trapped in their own body like a living jail. Now, this man, known as the Sage of Six Paths, knew with his death that the demon would be free again, so he sealed its body inside the moon and ripped its soul into nine pieces that became the nine Tailed Beasts. None of us hold a candle to the original demon's might."

The fox took a deep breath before continuing. "Nine families became the Jinchuuriki, passing us tailed beasts from one to the other, hoping that no one would find out that they were a Jinchūriki, because most of the time Jinchūriki are treat like weapons or the demons they guard. But, one day, 13 years ago, the second Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox died in child birth, forcing her husband to reseal it with in their newborn son and, to seal a Tailed Beast, you must die. Thus, the boy was left an orphan who was treated like it was the Nine Tails."

The fox then finished." And, when you die sealing a Tailed Beast, your soul is eaten by the Shinigami along with any souls sealed within you. So, the father took me, the Yin half of the Fox, with him and I rotted with in the Shinigami's stomach until that mother of yours, wanting to keep you safe, made a deal with the Shinigami to send you here with me sealed within you to keep you safe by healing all your wounds and giving you my power when needed for you to return one day to put an end to your father's evil. And now, we are in this together, no matter how much we hate it."

Shinji's eyes where wide, but want to show some spine for once. He stood up. He was shaking, but he was up and he said, "If we're in this together, then I should know your name right?"

The fox tilted its head and told him, "Boy, it's been a long time since anyone has asked a demon for their name, so in honor of that I will grant you the honor of knowing the name my good twin and I share. It's Kurama or Ying Kurama as the case is."

Shinji was still shaking but he asked, "So, Kurama… How do I get out of here?"

Yin Kurama responded, "you leave when you wake up."

Shinji just looked down.

Meanwhile, in the outside world…

Naruto made it to the gates of the village to see Sakura who, right away, was mad about him not bringing back Sasuke and she yelled out, "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT MY TRUST IN YOU, IDIOT!"

The Yang half of Kurama then said to Naruto, "Why do you care about this banshee? She hates you and even if you brought him back she wouldn't like you any better. Go ahead and ask."

Naruto not knowing why he was going to listen to the demon that made his life hell, he asked Sakura the question. "What would have happened if I did bring him back for you?"

Sakura shut up for a second before thinking that he must want to know what could have been. "Simple, dummy. It all would have went back to normal. Nothing would have changed. I would have Sasuke and you would still be the dummy pointlessly asking me out. But, I guess him not coming back is my own fault for believing in you."

Naruto made a fist and growled angrily about the demon being right but his eyes remained blue. However, now a faint, almost invisible ring formed in his eyes as he said, "I guess you're right about me being an idiot after all. I wasted way too much time chasing after you."

He then walked past her and informed told her, "Now if you please in need to get this kid I found on the way back to a doctor."

Before he could make it to the hospital, Root ANBU appeared, knocked him out and grabbed Sakura.

Within Naruto's mind…

Naruto found himself in front of the fox's cage.

"This is the end. That mad man Danzo has made his move to overthrow this village and he's going to try to remove me from you and, just to make this clear, when a demon is removed from someone, the human we leave dies. So, if he gets me, you die, just like what happened with your mother," Yang Kurama suddenly informed him.

Naruto was freaking out. "I CAN'T BE HOKAGE IF I'M DEAD…! Wait… My mother…?"

Yang Kurama rolled his eyes. " Well, since you're going to die, you might as well know. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, my second Jinchūriki. You see now, you Uzumaki have been protecting the world from me by sealing me within your bodies for years now. My first Jinchūriki was the wife of the first Hokage. But, back to Kushina. She was your mother. When she first found out she was pregnant, she was the happiest woman on the planet. I know. I had to put up with the joy and mood swings from within her mind for 9 months."

The demon fox shivered from the memory before continuing. "But, on the night she gave birth in a hidden location, someone found her and killed her, unleashing me. That's how I appeared out of nowhere. But, I wasn't attacking this place. I was trying to get the feeling back in my legs when you all attacked me. Then the fourth, who, believe it or not, was your father, had to seal me away into you because only an Uzumaki can contain the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and not die. But, before he was eaten by the Shinigami, he took my Yin half with me, making me nothing but Yang, or good."

Naruto looked dumbfounded, but, before the whole 'the Fourth is his father' thing sank in, he said, "If you're the good half, I don't want to see the evil half."

Yang Kurama growled. "Hey! By demonic standards, I'm a saint! If I wasn't I wouldn't point out the sealed pieces of your parents chakra left so if anything went wrong so that you could meet them. They are sealed in the wall behind you."

Naruto turned around to see a wall with the words mother and father written in kanji on it. "Ok. How the hell did I miss that?"

Yang Kurama sat with his hands under his chin. "You're always focused on me when you come here. Not what's around me. But, go ahead. Touch them. See what happens."

Naruto touched the symbols and, sure enough Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze appeared and both hugged Naruto.

Naruto was being hugged by his parents. His thoughts raced."My dad was the fourth. The third had to have known, just like granny Tsunade and the pervy sage. Did they not tell me to protect me or was it something else?"

A second almost invisible ring formed in his eyes.

Naruto cried, " could have had parents, a family and the respect of this village if one man hadn't done this."

A third almost invisible ring formed in his eye.

Suddenly, Kushina asked him, "Naruto. How's your twin sister?"

As Naruto cried, he took on a shocked expression. He asked, "Sister?"

His parents then gasped, Kushina was in tears. After all, if your son didn't know he had a twin sister, then something horrible had to have happened. No one saw the fourth almost invisible ring form in Naruto's tear filled eyes.

Yang Kurama spoke up. "You two need to know about your son's life."

He then showed the two their son's life. Both became angry and their eyes became full of tears.

Kushina's hair split, making it look like she had nine tails and she yelled at Minato "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE YOUR PERVERT OF A TEACHER HIS GODFATHER! HE NEVER CAME ONCE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! HE'S EVEN MORE OF A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING THAN EVEN I BELIEVED!"

Seeing that Kushina was angry, Kurama retreated into his cage and muttered, "Glad I'm safe in my cage… Sucks to be a Namikaze male right now…"

Meanwhile, in a room in the Root base…

Shinji was waking up in a holding cell only to look through the bars an ANBU or as he saw it, a man in a uniform, was talking to a one-armed, one-eyed man who was called Danzo ,not that he knew his name yet.

The Root ANBU spoke, "As shocking as it sounds, this boy has the yin half of the fox sealed within him, and it looks like it was just sealed in him today, Lord Danzo."

Danzo smirked. "Then I seems that luck is on our side regarding the fact that its evil was too much for the Shinigami to hold in. We shall kill him and the Namikaze brat and I shall use my implanted Sharingan to contain both halves of the beast so that I may use its complete power."

Shinji just gasped then quickly covered his mouth as the two looked his way.

Danzo eyed Shinji. "You had a Tailed Beast sealed inside of you just hours ago, yet you are already awake. Such potential… It's a shame it will have to be wasted for me to gain ultimate power."

Danzo then left.

Yin Kurama took a chance to informed Shinji "My memories from the time I was one with my good twin tell me that man is Danzo an evil man who stops at nothing to get power," .

Shinji looked down at his hands to see a band on his right arm. "Great. Another version of my father. What's this band?"

Yin Kurama "First, I can hear your thoughts, so don't reply to me aloud. People will think you're crazy. Second, it's a chakra sealing band. As long as it's on you, you can't use chakra or, as you call it in your world, the A.T field. But, there's a way around that. You see, my chakra can overload it and the pure power my demonic chakra has should be enough to get you out of here. The only problem is that I sense a drug in your system that stops you from getting angry and, without anger or rage, you can't call upon my power," Yin Kurama responded.

Shinji tucked his legs into his chest, wrapped his arms around him and replied to the fox aloud, "So I'm screwed six ways to Sunday."

Yin Kurama let out an evil chuckle and stated, "Not if you overload the drug with your emotions of this long buried memory."

Flashback…

A four year old Shinji was getting a hug from his mom.

Yui kissed him on the head before walking over to Eva-01.

"Don't worry, Shinji. Mama will be right back."

She then climbed into Eva-01 as Gendo smirked evilly. Yui never came out, and next thing Shinji knew was his father leaving home.

End flash back…

Shinji was crying as he growled, "I was there… He trapped my mother in that monster and made me watch…" The band on his arm started to crack as he growled. "Gendo…"

The Root ANBU who stood guard looked back to see the boy's eyes change to match the demon sealed within him, before morphing in to a slitted pupiled Sharigan . He ran off quickly to warn Danzo.

The demon was clearly shocked at the change in Shinji's eyes, "looks like your mother gave you a parting gift other then me! most have altered your DNA to give you those eyes, Going to be a fun time now!"

Yin Kurama then smirked kept putting the image of Gendo's evil smirk into Shinji's mind, saying, "He killed your mother for power. He used you to try to become a god. He killed your mother and put you in her coffin. He killed your mother. Took her from you when you were just a child. He killed your mother who, for who knows why, loved him. He killed your mother and ruined your life. He killed your mother and used her soul to power a manmade demon. He killed your mother, used her face on a clone to try to control you. He killed your mother. He killed your mother. Your father killed your mother. He killed your mother."

The band on Shinji's arm shattered into dust as a one tailed fox chakra shroud made of dark red chakra formed around him and he yelled out, "GENDO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shinji then rammed down the door by just running at it. He ran through the Root hallways with one thought on his mind. 'Must escape and kill Gendo.'

Meanwhile…

Naruto woke chained to a table to see Danzo. Right away, Naruto asked, "What happened to my sister?"

Danzo smirked. "I see Minato must have sealed a some of himself in the seal as well. Well, I don't see the harm in telling you, seeing as the chains that hold you will block all chakra within your body from being used. I kidnapped her at birth and sold her to Orochimaru. Her name was Karin."

Naruto growled. He kidnapped and sold his sister like a slave to Orochimaru.

Danzo then left, leaving only two Root guards as two more rings that could almost not be seen formed in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto growled as he thought to himself, "Danzo cost me my sister. The curse of hatred has cost me my whole family."

A sixth ring formed in his eye as he thought, 'Sasuke and my whole family are gone thanks to those stupid evil eyes…'

Naruto's eyes then changed. All six rings became as clear as day and his eyes took on a grayish color. In short, Naruto had unlocked the Rinnegan, making his half of Kurama gasp out, "My father's eyes?!"

Naruto tried to get free as he yelled, "Orochimaru! Danzo! The Uchiha! They cost me everything! I'll kill all of you!"

His guards, having no emotions, did not react or look back to see his new eyes.

Yang Kurama spoke to him. "You have the eyes of my father… From my time within my father's body, with my brothers and sisters I saw through his eyes how to use them… So, in honor of my father, I give you the knowledge of how to use your eyes."

Naruto remained still for a moment before saying, "Preta Path, Chakra Absorption."

He took Chakra from emotionless guards and, using that power, he broke his chains, freeing his own.

Naruto walked to the door and pushed his hand forwards as he stated, "Shinra Tensei." an unseen force then pushed the door to the ground as Naruto walked out to find Danzo.

Yin Kurama then said to him, "I know you're pissed and are out blood, but Danzo is a smart one. He must have your friends trapped somewhere here. Save them, then kill the old fart so he has no one to use as a human shield."

Naruto sighed. "You're right, but I can't use Shadow Clones. I haven't trained to handle seeing out of six eyes yet. I'll have to do this without shadow clones. I never thought a day like this would come…"

To be continued…


	2. Danzo's death!

Naruto's point of view.

I ran through the root base using the human Path to rip out the root shinobi's souls every time I did it I got their memories just training and nothing else, no emotions no hopes no dreams, they were not human beings just living weapons like Danzo wanted.

I saw some charge at me with swords, in a moment I was covered in a preta path dome Thank you for the cheat sheet Kurama.

I smirked this roots had to use weapons one could channel chakra through, I saw them fall over as the dome drained them through there blades. A good defense is a good offense.

I then spotted one and held out my hand using the I made a metal devise on my finger witch fired off a beam of Chakra "Asura attack!" the beam went right through the root Ninja's head.

I then did it to the rest I had enough of their memories, time to practice on something other than the human path! And what better way than on things that lose the right to call themselves humans.

I then throw away my orange jacket ditching the thing Apparently someone put a seal on my head as a child hidden below my hair that lowered my brain function, in other ones someone slapped a stupid seal on me.

I growled at it, thankfully my parents undid it before departing to the afterlife!" all my life I had that seal making me an idiot!" I growled at it as all this new knowledge and thoughts came to me.

I was looking at my life form new angles. I smiled they made me stupid and yet I steal defeated a tailed beast! I beat Neji and everyone else before I had this eyes! Before I knew who I was, before I had a high functioning mind.

I smiled as I made a fist and looked at it, "Just imagine what I can do now!"

I then walked off calmly using Asura attack to shoot down the root Ninjas feeling no guilt over their Deaths.

I then fired on a wall making a new door way for myself I could clearly sense the village or most of them's chakra coming from this way, and while the Root Shinobi are useless as they lax the most power tool a human has a mind of their own, Danzo is dangerous and they could prove a problem in a swarm.

And as I haven't' master this seeing out of multiple eyes thing…. I need help! I feel like I just shamed my eyes by admitting that!

I then fired through another wall taking a more direct way to them. All the while Hinata was on my mind the only girl who treated me with respect and caring, how shy she was and blushed around me….. She loves me doesn't she? She loved me as the clanless Village idiot!

… And now that I am the son of the fourth and have this eyes everyone else will like me for power or money. I growled Now I understand why they hide it from me!

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Konohamaru and his friends they care for me because I'm me not for a last name! That's why they hid it as I would have people who really cared about me in my life instead of fake friends!

I tear fell form my eyes as I whipped it, I know what everyone things of me now! Hinata how I most have hurt her Chasing that Pink haired pitch! I'll make it up to her!

I then blasted down the final wall coming to a large cell meant to stop the people inside form using Chakra and everyone gasped when they saw me the village idiot standing with my new eyes.

return to third person point of view.

Naruto ran to the door, "Guys!" Naruto could see everyone looking at his eyes through the bar and he said, "What? Has this village ever seen a dojutsu?"

Tsundare blinked, "never seen that one and you….. have it…?"

Naruto said, "first up I want my heritage revealed publicly while your retaking the village… ALL OF IT! baa-chun all of it! and second it's called the Rinnegan, now Bansho ten'in!" he then pulled his hand back making the door fly off in to his hand ripping it off the hinges."

Everyone was stunned and as they got out Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's face and said, "That's not possible this eyes can't be real! There just a story like the tentail!"

Naruto then flicked his finger at air knocking Shikamaru back, "First personal space man! Second there real, which means the ten tails is real, as is the sage of the six paths. Now you can deal with that later right now we have a village to retake! So pull it together man!"

Choji was blinking in shock, "were did that come form?"

Shino then said, "It must be the eyes,"

Hinata was blushing as they all ran out but her heart skipped a beat when Naruto grabbed her arm and stopped her to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner, when this is over let's meet for ramen Hinata-hime!"

Hinata turned red as her eyes widen in her head she was jumping for joy screaming, "YES!" But out the outside she said, "I would like that." She didn't stutter it shocked out of her as she ran off.

Naruto spotted Hinata firing a lion head made of Chakra form her gentle fist strikes at a Root Ninja he smiled, "and there's the fighter inside."

Naruto then froze as he sensed something and muttered, "Kurama's other half!" HE then charged off after it, "If Let's see if we can't make you whole again Kurama."

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the root base

A four tailed version two tailed beast chakra shroud was running around it's body was giving off a black glow with a red outline it's eyes held a sharigan as it roared slashing around and using small tailed beast shockwaves to damage the base and the root ninja around it.

At which point Naruto walked in adjusting what looked black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, and black sandals, "I'm completely horrified they had uniforms in children's sizes, but at least I'm not in orange anymore!"

the fox shroud looked at Naruto and the two stared into eachother's eyes dojutsu looking into dojutsu. Naruto growled, "Great! Another Sharigan user taking some shit form me! Well unfortunately for you I can rip out souls! It doesn't matter which I grab yours or yin Kurama The pull of positive and negative upon moment of contact will be enough to remerge the halves!"

Naruto then charged as did the berserker Jinchuriki the two foxes punched eachother's fist as Naruto said, "Human path!" and both were shocked as their eyes widen!"

The human path wasn't working the way it was normally the fox being bound to the human body, and there by the human's soul holding both all the souls in place there was no ripping out!

yet the two halves of Kurama want to remerge and did for a moment merging the human's minds for a moment.  
To Naruto in a moment he relived to life of the boy under the shroud, the boy he saved on his way back, Shinji Ikari.

in the same moment Shinji screamed as he was shocked out of his berserker state as he relived Naruto's life both screaming at the other's mental pain till they broke apart undoing the mental merge and returning Kurama to his two halves.

both halves of the nine tails held their heads in the seal.

Shinji was crying as he looked at Naruto, "and I thought my life was horrible!?"

Naruto was holding his head crying, "how could someone use his family like that!" red Chakra stormed around both boys for a moment as they got up.

Shinji was shaking as he got up his plugsuit was slightly burned form the Chakra shroud, "Mr. I'm sorry!"

Naruto held out his hand, "Seeing as you didn't even know what a sharigan was I'll trust you… for now! But right now I have a village to save. Why? Because that's my job, just like I was your job to get in the am robot. I'll trust you'll find the exist!"

Naruto then ran off leaving Shinji.

Naruto as he ran cut his own wrist as he said, "Don't heal me yet Kurama and slash your own wrist we have a point to prove! Let's go Animal path summoning jutsu!"

up above in the village The nine tails fox the Rinnegan in his eyes, with Naruto on top of him burst form underground both bleeding proving they weren't using a clone Justus that they were two different living things.

A few of the people who mistreated Naruto for his seal gasped and cried as Naruto smirked and looked to the hokage tower roof and said, "Baa-chun is battling Mr. Toilet paper Kurama That way!"

Kurama then said, "yes sir. And I'm a fox not a taxi!" The nine tailed fox then took off as both their wounds healed.

Ino who was in a root ninja's body then blinked, "Did Naruto just boss around the nine tailed fox and where did that come from?"

Shikamaru was using shadow strangle on root shinobi, " well now I herd tailed beast will return to life after they are dead for a while and sense we're living in a world where the story of the ten tails is real I guess the eyes that ripped the one original monster in to ten smaller ones can control the nine smaller ones."

Sakura then said, "Note to self, say sorry to Naruto! And may be ask him out." In a moment Hinata gentle fist her in the stomach making her pass out, "HELL NO! YOU JUST WANT TO DATE HIM BECAUSE HE'S BOSSING AROUND A DEMON! NOT FOR WHO HE REALLY IS!"

Ino returned to her own body and said, "were did this confidence come from?"

elsewhere

Shinji was walking out of an exit to the root compound covering his face with his wrist as it was so bright outside and he had been in the dark all day, he then heard the voice of yin Kurama yelling, "kit move to the right!"

Shinji then jumped to the right and turned around to spott root anbu who had shot a fireball where he just was.

The anbu then charged sword in hand Shinji looked scared out almost as if it was a reflex he had made a rasangan it wasn't complete by it blocked the sword blade and shattered it making Shinji jump back and look at his hands in shock.

Yin Kurama, " you have naruto's memories and the power to see it do it you have a massive cheat sheet kit use it!"

Shinji then put his hands into a sigh and said, "Shadow clone jutsu!" at that moment two Clones popped into being.

The anbu then used fireball Justus to hit a clones making it burst into smoke.

in a moment one Shinji who quickly turned on the sharigan and made the hand signs and fired off his own smaller fireball Justus making the Anbu jump back.

At watch point the Anbu spat out blood as he looked behind him to see a Shinji Clone gasping at what it just did as he held the remains of the Root anbu's blade witch was covered in chakra.

shinji and his clone backed away In shock as the clone dispelled in shock.

the root ninja spat blood, "you had the clone use substitution offensively to attack me form behind! And used Chakra to make up for the Broken tip….very smart kid! You'll make a fine ninja!" he then fell over dead.

Shinji then fell over looking at his hands as he backed up to a tree.

Shinji point of view.

I stared at my hands! I just killed a man….and I don't feel guilty? I could hear the fox reminding me of all the lives ruined or destroyed in the angel attacks.

Yin Kurama then said, "and as one of the force in the battle you are responsible for half of all the lives ruined and end by default kit. Your hands where already covered in blood. Human blood that is."

I looked at my hands wide eyed as I remembered all the destruction I did in the Evangelion….. the fox is right! I'm already a killer! But wait this isn't like those times. Those time they were innocent people just living there lives.

this time it was just he was trying to kill me so I killed him, but wait he was trying to kill and destroy people's lives just like an angel…. The only difference between this time and all the others is… this time is human against human, not human against monster….. and this time I'm seeing the body count.

….. I stopped shaking, as I stood up….. My hands are already covered In blood! I then saw a knife on the corpse and took it and slash my palm watching the blood fall down, "if my hands are stared to high hell in human blood then form now on let it be the blood of evil. That's my word, That's my vow Believe it!"

I then watched the wound heal the only trace of the cut was on the plugsuit witch I need to change out of this…. wait didn't that Naruto guy mention they had children's sizes in uniforms?

I then walked back down the stairs to get a new set of cloths

Return to third person point of view.

On top of the tower Tsunade was panting and down on her knees while Danzo still stood his wind sword in his hand, still having the sharigan in his eye, and four in his arms, "you killed me four times but thanks to the extra life jutsu only sharigan holders can use it makes no difference."

In a moment something grabbed his tongue and both he and Tsunade looked to see Naruto sitting on the nine tailed foxes head or at least the yang half next to him the King of hell, " Hi Danzo, meet my new friend the king of hell I summoned him with the Naraka path. Now this is how it works I ask a question you answer, and if you lie he eats your soul bypassing Izanagi."

Danzo clapped as Tsunade looked stunned, "well done boy you have me by the soul! Ask your question."

Naruto then put his hands together he spoke, "I know your type your crimes against the uzumaki go deeper then selling my sister Karin to Orochimaru. So now I ask you what are your other crimes against my clan?"

Danzo clapped, "very cleaver boy asking for the most information with one questions. Fine then my crimes are two as Senju are the uzumaki cousin through marrying in. You see Tsunade has believed her and Dan's baby boy was still born but I took the baby and put it in an orphanage, to keep them both on the war. That baby grow up to be the fourth hokage."

Tsunade was screaming in rage, "YOU MONSTER!" Kurama then grabbed her and held her back.

Naruto looked pissed and stunned, "Grandma we kill him when he finishes you said two crimes state your other so we can move on!"

Danzo then said, "this one I am the most proud of, Everyone things Kushina uzumaki died the day event Minato, which is why I'm so proud thanks to some sneaking work by my part we captured her on the battle field when Minato's back was turned, and replaced her with a corpse we surgically altered to be a match. Your mother has been alive in a drug induced Coma sense with no way of waking up."

Naruto was in tears as the king of hell let go of Danzo saying, "truth has been spoken!"

Naruto growled as he closed his eyes and cried, "HOW DARE YOU MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

in a moment an army of Naruto topped shadow clone nine tails appeared shocking Danzo, Naruto all of him had their eyes close in order to not get sensory feedback as he said, "Let's go tailed beast ball blaster barrage!"

The army of nine tails then fired on the tower as they jumped off it destroying it and Danzo,

when they were done the clones dispelled and the original Kurama dropped the a stunned Tsunade.  
At that point Naruto jumped off the fox his eyes open as he walked over to a now shariganless Danzo gasping but alive and in a moment Naruto grabbed him by the neck, "Human path soul removal!"

with that Danzo died as Naruto ripped his soul out and then he cried as he made hand signs and vanished.

he appeared in a room with a transport seal on it, "he did make a transport to this room!" he then ran tears streaming down his face as he spotted Kushina uzumaki in a bed machines hooked up to her.

As Naruto cried he closed his eyes and entered his mind scape and ran to the mother seal and cried as he felt, "Still a little chakra In it Kurama feet it! Make this last sample of my mother's chakra self-sustaining "

Kurama then did so and as Kushina appeared in Naruto's mindscape confused Naruto returned to the real world and put a hand on his mother's forehead, "let's hope a high enough dose of your own chakra will snap you awake mom! Chakra transfer!"

in a moment the Kushina chakra in the seal entered the real her, making her eyes snap open and in a moment Naruto hugged her " Mom!"

to be continued!


	3. A samll Breather!

The next day Naruto's point of view.

I was walking through the village with Hinata on my arm I smiled Someone was around me who liked me for me, not for my new eyes, nor my newly revealed heritage.

Speaking of which I looked down at my new black coat one of the store owners who over charged me gave it to me for free promising free for all my other purchase, as an apology. I rolled my eyes they now fear me more.

But there is a silver lining to the truth I spotted my generation and the younger one looking at their parents and grandparents with distaste.

I smiled all who wronged me are paying for their crimes in the ultimate way the love of their children and grandchildren. I chuckled Payback is sweet.

I smiled at the blushing and Shy Hinata making her look away shyly. I smiled as we came to a hospital I held my head for a moment I was trying to overcome controlling six bodies thing.

I had one in the underground Namikaze estate learning jutsu, Another sparing Shinji in the forest of death, Another pulling some pranks on some people in my life I truly hate, I was with Hinata going to visit my mother.

I then whipped a tear form my eyes I saw what the two I send to clean and fix up the Estate just found, me and my sister's nursery… that went unused…thanks to… three evil men …Fuck you Orochimaru! Fuck you Danzo! Fuck you masked man! I've killed Danzo you two are next!"

I growled as we walked into the hospital with plans to see my mother when I heard a yell of rage and said, "that must mom!" Me and Hinata then walked off to find.

Return to third person point of view

Naruto and Hinata walked in to see form the hall way Kushina sitting in a hospital bed yelling at Tsunade, "OH REALLY!?

Kushina got up and grabbed her shirt, "I WAS IN A COMA THANKS TP DRUGS MISSED OUT ON MOST OF MY SON'S LIFE AND A MAD SICENTIST HAS MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WANT ME TO WAIT HERE AND BE QUIT!"

Tsunade was about to say something but Kushina then said, "NOT ONLY DID MY SO CALLED FRIENDS LEAVE NARUTO TO LIVE ON THE STREET BUT YOU! YOU'RE AN UZUMAKI AND YOU JUST LEFT THE GOT DAM VILLAGE! WHAT KIND OF GRANDMA ARE YOU!?"

Hinata was hiding behind Naruto when Naruto said, "Mom Karin is a girl, Orochimaru won't touch her!"

Kushina then blinked when she saw him and let go of Tsunade and said, "Ok…..good point. And who's that behind you?"

Hinata was stuttering so Naruto answered, "My girlfriend." Hinata let out an epp and in a moment Kushina hugged her, "FINALLY SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT ONE OF MY KIDS!"

Hinata was red as Kushina hugged her and Naruto said, "Well that went better than I thought it would."

Meanwhile in the forest of death.

Shinji was panting standing on a lake dressed in black shinobi sandals black lants with a knife holder strapped to his right leg, a purple under shirt a black hoodie, and finally a leaf headband on his forehead.

He was panting as he faced a not even tired one of Naruto's paths.

Shinji's point of view.

I was panting they gave me a headband saying I clearly had the skill for it to handle an anbu level shinobi and it was real nice of naruto to let me stay with him.

I pant as I looked at my hands I was unable to land a hit on this copy that's mind was in five other places! I need to get stronger! Stronger to find a way back! A way back so I can stop Gendo! I have to kill him to protect humanity! I have be the one to stop him or else how can I fucking live with myself.

My sharigan burned bright as the demon's chakra covered me I was use my worst memories to full rage to draw out it's power!

I made a rasangan and charged at the clone! If I Can't hit a clone! How can I save everyone form Gendo!"

the clone made hand signs and spat a fireball Jutsu at me and I held out the Rasangan and something that would shock us both happened!

the Spin of the ball of chakra pulled in the fire protecting me for it as it sucked in all the flames making the Rasangan grow smaller as it became filled with fire!

My eyes were wider then Naruto's path as the fireball Rasangan hit the clone who was stunned in shock! The attack made it vanish as the ball vanished and I looked at my hand.

…..did I just figure out how to add an element to it? Not even the man who made it could do that!"

return to third person point of view.

Shinji looked down into the water to look at himself and his sharigan eye his put his hand on his face, "Who am I?" While Shinji was puzzled he heard five screams of "SHINJI JUST ADDED AN ELEMENT TO THE RASANGAN!"

Shinji looked at his hands, "was it really that shocking?"

Meanwhile a world away.

While it had been two days sense Shinji had been in the leaf only a few hours had passed sense his absorption into eva-01 and Misato had been kicking the purple beast head sense yelling, "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Misato was crying, "GIVE ME BACK SHINJI! YOU GIVE HIM BACK YOU PURPLE HOROR OF SCIENCE!"

Ritsuko then grabbed Misato and pulled her away, "Enough Misato this won't bring Shinji back! And we're working on it!"

Asuka then crossed her arms, "Who needs that idiot? We got me!" Misato then screamed and slapped her! " HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! BECAUSE NEWS FLASH ASUKA HOW MANY ANGELS HAVE YOU KILLED? A BIG FAT ZERO! SO HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING SO PROUD OF YOUR'S BEING PRODUCTION TYPE AND FUCKING LEARN HOW TO GOT DAM FIGHT!"

Asuka rubbed her face, "You just lost the honor of housing me! I'm going to Hikari's!" She then left.

Gendo then adjusted her glasses, "Misato clearly you are not well please leave the building and return to there home!"

Misato cried and left when sh got home she turned on a light, " only person waiting for me is pen-pen…. Just like before!" She then teared up. And sat down on the couch crying.

Pen-pen then walked over with a beer can and Misato said, "No thank you Pen-pen I'm not in the mood to drink!"

Pen-pen then dropped the can and backed away a look of pure horror like he had seen the end of the world unfold upon the bird's face as it slowly backed away paling with horror before it turned to run as fast as it's little legs could take it.

Misato then felt drawn to Shinji's room and spotted his cello and looked at it to see something written on it, "If found please return to…Yui Ikari….." Misato then broke out crying, "Oh my…..I didn't know…"

Misato then picked up his tape player and removed the head phones and hit play and it was cello music she teared up it wasn't a stretch to know who was playing, "all this time he was listing to his mother…. No wonder he always played the same thing."

Meanwhile in his office Gendo was talking with Seele.

One of the seele then said, "This is bad for our plans if the third won't return it is all ruined!"

Gendo then said, "We are already repairing unite three to return Toji to active pilot duty, we are also bringing in four and five for his friends Kensuke and Hikari respectively. With his friends lives on line he will show.

Another Seele then said, " he better!"

While they were planning it was a new day in the leaf village!

Tsunade was meeting with Kakashi and Kurenai in the tent that was the acting office for the hokage while the tower was being rebuilt.

Tsunade then smiled behind her shadow clones doing the paper work, " I oh my grandson for this one. I mean why didn't I think about it, such a simple answer!"

Tsunade then cleared her throat and said, "ok well I called you here today to correct some team placement mistakes the third made Kurenai you have all tracking no combat, and also your too motherly to Hinata to teach her so first she and Sakura will now switch teams!"

While Kurenai was about to object Tsunade said, "Naruto promising her date made her very brave and come confidant in battle Kurenai you know it! You can't teach her right so she'll be moved! Now for team seven Shinji will replace Sasuke. And Kakashi will be replaced as sensei!"

Kakashi's eye then widen as he said, "NO you can't! Sensei's son!" Tsunade then stopped him, "you had your chance to train my grandson but you wait all your time on Sasuke out of the guilt behind that eye of yours! You couldn't be a good teacher the first time around I'm not letting it happen again. Yamato will replace you as sensei after all he's the only one that can teach Naruto wood release."

Kakashi then turned to leave no doubt to go to memorial stone to say sorry for failing Obito and his sensei.

Tsunade then said, "Ok Kurenai get out of here. Hinata shinji and Naruto have already meet Yamato in a training field they leave on their first team Mission Kushina tomorrow to meet Jiraiya in the land of rice fields."

Kurenai growled as she left.

Meanwhile in a training field.

A small army of Naruto clones where working on wood release with Yamato smiling.

one of Naruto's paths was covered in a Chakra dome as Hinata hit it to practice her strikes.

The path said, "Hinata put a little more in it, I know you know how to do a nature transformation. Make your Chakra transform when it hits! Just trust me!"

Hinata then turned red and went in with another gentle fist strike this time the chakra turned to lighting when it hit the dome

Naruto's path looked at it, "that would have shocked the inside of the body and with blocking chakra network, that would be dangerous, I like that!"

Hinata then turned red and started tapping her fingers together and said, "Naruto…" In a moment the Path dropped the done and kissed her before dispelling.

Hinata then turned redder and fainted happily thinking, " best day ever!"

Elsewhere.

another one of Naruto's paths fired out a blast of lighting release and Shinji's rasangan absorbed the lighting making it spark with lighting, as it got smaller.

Naruto's path held his chin, "amazing. Not just the fact this eyes give me the five basic release forms. But because of how you set up your rasangan. You seem to have put a too little chakra making it hungry if you will and too much spin meaning it needs to still chakra to be stable, and it's taking it form the enemy, genius simple genius."

shinji smiled as he hit the thing into a tree shocking the tree and said, "Gee, I made a mistake and now I'm a genius? "

Naruto's path said, "most amazing things are made by mistake Shinji, but we still have to figure out a way to add elemental power to it on our own!"

Shinji then snapped his fingers, "I have an idea!" He then made a shadow clone and went to make a Rasangan but then the clone spat a fireball jutsu at it making the rasangan become fire release one.

Naruto's path blinked and said, "ok let me rephrase away to do it on our own without attacking ourselves." The path then dispelled.

Shinji then rolled his eyes and slammed the ball of fire into a lake and said, "gee way to bring a dude down Ring eyes!" he then made Shadow clones and sent them out to work on other stuff.

the clones were working on fire and lighting jutsu as Shinji was walking on his rasangan, "this is the go to weapon here! I got to improve it again! or at least make it so it stops shrinking when I use it to block."

elsewhere.

Kushina was swinging a sword against a Another one of Naruto's Paths who had made a claymore sword blade grow form his wrist to sword fight her.

Naruto was having no trouble just blocking his mom's strike, so the path said, 'Mother you are very rusty I understand wanting to get sister back, but maybe it'll be safer for you here I mean I just don't want to lose you again I just got you back!"

Kushina smirked and said, "Sweet but ain't nothing stopping me form getting my baby back!" she then growled with rage as her hair morphed into nine tails and some remains of the nine tails Chakra covered her.

inside the path his clone of Kurama was screaming in fear but the path remained calm and blocked all her strikes easily and said, "Now now Kurama stop being a bitch!"

Kushina smirked and said, "yeah you tell that fuzz ball!"

the path smirked back, sending a shiver down Kurama's spin.

to be continued. 


	4. To The hidden sound Village!

Shinji's point of view.

I was talking behind the group Yamato in front, Kushina behind him, Naruto and Hinata in front of me, I watched as Naruto adjusted his straw hat to hide his eyes.

I smiled as he held my backpack thinking, about it from the sounds of it the Pervy sage, found a fractured clan. One half went with Orochimaru and sound, the other half were getting buy with less than tasteful business.

he had a plan he won't tell it in fear of message getting intercepted or someone listening or at least that's what that talking toad Naruto summoned said.

I looked around a forest a dirt road clean air and water. It was amazing it was normal hear a planet clean pure, untouched.

So opposite what I'm use for, I then noticed a rice farm in the distance, and smiled, "A rice field I take it we've made it to the land of rice patties?"

Yamato smiled as he looked at me, "correct shinji now let's go to the address Jiraiya sent."

I smiled as we entered town, my first mission, well first mission I'm looking forward to, because it's to help get a child home, not to kill something.

Things were different, people cared for the world, and while they didn't have angels they had demons and figured out a way to handle it without destruction.

something About that made my smile vanish, Was I sad because of the shitty place I was born in? or because there was less that need to be killed? I don't honestly know the answer myself!

I looked at my hand imagining the blood that must be on it before I made a fist and snapped myself out of it.

That is my past this is my future! I am Not an Ikari anymore! I'm Just Shinji Shinobi of the leaf. This is my first mission on behalf of my new home the hidden leaf village!"

We then found the address and all looked at the building, stunned the sigh said, Fuma clan strip club… So this is the not so clean business.

In a moment we walked in and Spotted Jiraiya laughing with a woman on each arm and Kushina yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE YOU PERVERTED!"

The old pervert then yelled in horror as he jumped up " THE RED DEATH!SHE HAS RETURNED FORM BEYOND THE GRAVE!" He then tried to run with a murderously enraged Kushina behind him holding a sword.

I couldn't help but laugh, Hinata looked confused, Naruto was laughing with me. I then felt a small sharp pain in the back of my head for a minute, I touched the back of my head the pain was gone but I felt nothing on the back of my head.

what was that?

Return to third person point of view.

In the Nerv Base.

Misato was sneaking in no else was here, she then looked at unit-01, "Ok If you want give Shinji back I'll come in after him!"

she then got up to the cockpit and climbed, and as soon as she turned it on she was on a blank plate form, face to face with a grown woman who looked a lot like Rei.

she put a hand on her hips and said, "Hi, I'm Yui Ikari, I'm Shinji's mom you may know my clone Rei."

Misato's eyes widen and said, "SAY WHAT? WHY ARE YOU HERE!? WAIT CLONE!?"

Yui crossed her arms then said, " in order I'm shinji's mother and sadly Gendo's wife, biggest mistake of my fucking life! I'm here as the Eva are all powered by the souls of the pilot's mother. This thing eat me and I'm it's engine! Well Asuka mom got out with only half of her soul eaten that's why she went crazy and why unit-02 always lose it only has half an engine!"

Misato's eyes widen as she shivered at the information and Yui finished, "and as for Rei Like I said she's a clone, not a complete one as Gendo could only find 90 percent of my DNA the other ten percent of filler is angel DNA. That's why she has that blue hair, and red eyes."

Misato was pale and was about to tell her that they need Shinji to save everyone but Yui said, " Nerv isn't saving anyone, You know what the angels are after? You know why they all keep coming here? There is one below the base held captive, and another one Gendo fused himself with!"

Misato turned green and covered her mask as Yui Got in her face, "didn't you think it was funny after so many years they returned? The Eva just make things worst while making Gendo, look like a hero so no one sees him and his cults global genocide of humanity plan coming."

Misato fell over gasping as Yui said, "And also if you couldn't put it together your friend Ritsuko is in on it. She gives guns to kill enemies you need to get up close to hurt, she is an idiot who only has this job because just like her mother before her she is fucking Gendo!"

Misato bend over and throw up, holding her gut, "Oh no! I WAS SUCK AN IDIOT!"

Yui then looked at her and in a moment the plate form changed into a tunnel, " you're not an idiot your just to blind by rage and hate to see straight! Anyway my son isn't here I use the S2 engine to send him to another world. But as you're the only one who cared enough to try something he is not uncontactable!"

Misato was about to run but Yui stopped her, "but be warned time flows faster in the world Shinji is in so once you cross over more time will pass on your end, the in your world.

Misato cried and said, "why would I got back to the lies." She then walked through the tunnel down and saw a man who said, "I am Indras! Past life of Shinji Ikari!"

Misato blinked and looked at the man confused, "say what?"

Indras rolled his eyes and summoned a staff, "come! Not all souls are new some return to this world, me and my twin are like that!"

He then made images appear on the wall of the ten tails and the saga of the six paths, " this is my father in battle against his mother where he locked her away sealing her soul within her corpse and removing her power and splitting it in to Nine!"

Misato blinked in confusion and said, "ok where is Shinji!? Sorry but I'm not interested with your family troubles!" 

Indras rolled his eyes and said, "I'm getting to this! There is a link between this purple monster and the boys mind, this is the connection, he is a wake you won't see him right now. But you'll see his tenant!"

He then stopped and looked at a puzzled misato, " the tailed beast the remains of my grandmother's power were locked away in human bodies the nineth was recently split in half guess who has one half now I can't go any farther so!"

He then used his staff to push Misato forward to see a cage and a large nine tailed fox behind it Making Misato back away as it roared at her!

In the outside world.

Shinji was once more holding his head, " did I sleep wrong? Doesn't matter!" he then put his hand behind his back as a girl named Sasame put fake cuffs on him, "Ok remember the plan She pretends to hand us over and we attack Naruto rips a soul out and we know where the base is!"

Naruto and Hinata where likewise in fake handcuffs. And nodded.

they were being lead to a meeting spot in the forest.

three guys then appeared one was hunched over and ugly one had a large pair of scissors on his arm, another was bold and had scars.

Shinji turned on his Sharigan making the scar one walk to him, "so it's true the little girl nabbed a bastard Uchiha! Impressive feet!"

Shinji then jumped and head-butted him knocking him back as broke the fake cuffs and made the clone hand sign, " fire release Shadow clone firebombers!"

Ten Shinji Clones then appeared and tackled the man exploding into flames making him scream in pain as he was incinerated!

The man with the scissors then charged at Hinata, "IT'S A TRICK!" Hinata Side stepped it and broke her fake cuffs and gave a gentle fist strike, that sparks lighting form her hand to the target. "lighting release gentle fist strike!"

the zap made the man pass out!

The ugly guy panicked and broke free of the disguise revealing a young woman with Chakra wings who fired a massive chakra blast, only for Naruto to summon a dome that absorbed it and he said, " I am the saga of the six paths! You have made horrible chose by siding with the man who took away my sister, you have my pity!"

the woman then fell down dead form the stress of the jutsu. Naruto then walked over to the man Hinata knocked out and ripped out his soul and smiled while crying, "My sister is here!" He then made a shadow clone.

the clone then drew a map on a piece of paper he pulled form his pocket

He then bite his thumb and summoned Gamakichi and said, "Ok Gamakichi I need you to sorry for the pun hop along to the Fuma's strip club meet Jiraiya and give him this map! 

The clone then hand the map and dispelled. GamaKichi took it and said, "you got it buddy!" the toad then hopped along.

Naruto then walked along saying, "Now I know they told us to wait for them! But I can't stand the idea of my sister being around Sasuke and turning into one of his fangirls so!" He then charged off.

Hinata then ran after him saying, "hold it Naruto you can't see through things like my eyes can there might be traps or a maze!"

Shinji smiled as he followed and said, "Wait one of the ass I have to kill is here! I need to get rid of him and his brother so I can use the Uchiha name with honor!"

Deep within his mind Misato gasped at the words that came from his mouth and the fight she watched.

Kurama smiled and laughed, "you want him to be the perfect killer to murder angels, looks like you got what you want, and like some many wishers you hate it once you have it, Don't worry he only kills killers."

Misato cried remember all the kindness Shinji always showed and how it was gone and she cried, "Shinji?"

Misato fell down and cried, "Shinji!"

Misato's point of view.

I was in tears the kindest sweet boys now killing murders! A warrior Cold! Numb to it all! This can't be real! This can't be Shinji! It can't be!

I then got up when I heard water and turned around to see the water in this sewer like place rising and I heard the demon say, "the more depressed he gets the worst his mind gets!"

I blinked and it hit me as I saw cracks appear and gasped this place was Shinji's mind a reflection of his mental health! I cried it's horrible! He needs someone to care! He needs someone that treats him as a humanbeing! He need someone to love him….. But all he got was Me! 

I then yelled out , "SHINJI I'M SO SORRY!"

Return to third person point of view.

in the outside world Shinji stopped for a moment to look around, "I couldn't have just heard Misato!" He then continued to high speed run after his friends unware Sasame was following.

to be continued.


	5. Death to the snake!

Shinji, Naruto and Hinata were standing in an underground tunnel dead sound ninja around them.

Naruto was holding a blade he made with the Asura path and shouldered it saying, "Ok Hinata dear could you please see if you can find my sister?"

Hinata nodded and held her hands together as she focus chakra into her eyes looking through the base, "I see a girl with red hair that looks like a younger version of your mom, in the west part. And behind us… It's that girl form the Fuma clan. She's following us and is about to trip a trap door! She's behind us!"

Shinji then turned and ran back seeing the girl and tackling her, " GET OUT OF HERE!" but sadly they both fell on the trap door and fell.

Hinata blinked and said, "It looks like they are just dropping to a sub level."

Naruto then summoned another toad and said, " Gamatatsu hop along to your brother and tell the ones he's with that we've found my lost sister heading to her now!" The toad then smiled and said, " you got it!"

He then hopped along and Naruto said, "shinji can take care of himself worst case he just unleashes Kurama!" Hinata nodded and added, " be safe Shinji!" The couple then ran off hand in hand.

Down below Shinji was growling covered in Red chakra as he held his kunai knifes in each hand he was charging forcing chakra through them to make them longer as he hatched and slashed the troops around him apart to the horror of the Sasame girl.

Shinji then looked at her, "lady you are a ninja! Are job is literally kill the other Ninjas! Can't handle death then get a new fucking job!" his chakra formed a tail and fox ears as he growled and slashed at more grunts.

that is when he heard footsteps and turned around to see Sasuke walking in he know him form Naruto's memories, Shinji's Sharigan locked eyes with his.

Sasuke then clapped and said, "Another Uchiha with the same power as the idiot. Amazing! Join me let's kill my brother the idiot and rebuilt our clan, cousin!"

Shinji growled and said, " Naruto's Rinnegan is worth more than either of our eyeballs you stuck up ass! And unlike you I will not kill someone I call friend!"

Sasuke then growled and charged in with a Chidori only for Shinji to drop his knifes and make a Rasangan! The two hit and to Sasuke's shock the Rasangan pulled the lighting off his hand and absorbed it as it got smaller!

Shinji then rammed it into his gut, "Teaser Rasangan!" Sasuke scream as he was shocked and was sent flying back with a spin! Shinji then throw a punch throw his chakra shroud making the chakra arm stretch punching him through the wall.

At that moment a stage two curse seal Sasuke walked back in spread his hand like wings. he then fired off a great fireball jutsu only for Shinji to jump back Grab Sasame who screamed, "HOT HOT!"

He then jumped back and said, "just be thank you're not burning to ash!" when he landed avoiding the massive fireball he set her down she was panting.

Sasuke then made a hand sign shinji knew and made two shadow clones who charged at Shinji, "DIE TRAITOR TO THE CLAN!" the clones Rushed shinji as he put his hands together, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

A small army of Shinji's then appeared and struck down the clones only for the real Sasuke to say, "dragon fire jutsu!" the flames then rushed along the line of Shinji clones to the real one!

Shinji screamed as the flames engulfed him! His rage making more two more tails appear on his shroud as a vortex of tailed beast chakra appeared around him, the vortex looked like three spinning fox tails.

Shinji roared as the vortex kept him safe form farther burning. fire, as he ripped off his now burned jacket and his burned skin started to heal. He held his head!

Shinji's point of view!

It' burns! The fire! The demonic power keeping me safe! Both burning me! The more a heal the more my life is getting shortened! I growled how the hell does he have me on the defense! He's just another monster I've killed monsters before!

yeah but I had larger hands to work with. I looked at my clawed hands and growled this can't be how it ends! Burned to death by some sick twist mirror image of me! I looked at Sasuke laughing and I yelled in rage!

my new friends Naruto, Hinata, even the super pervert, Kushina! My new home the leaf! My old home Tokyo-three. My old friends Toji Kensuke, Hikari, Toji's little sister, Rei my sister, and most importantly Misato! I won't' be able to save them!

I cried No no! I won't fail again! I won't give up! I won't lose! I then snapped my eyes open as they changed the pupil morphed into the shape of a four pronged throwing star as the whites of eyes blackened!

In a moment a glowing red rib cage formed around the vortex as a large skeletal right arm appeared and swung moving away the flames as I screamed.

Sasuke backed away In fear, " the Mangekyo sharingan! You have to kill your best friend for that!" I then laughed insanely said, " No it's pain of loss and if I lose, everything is lost for the ones I care about!"

Blood ran form my eyes like tears as I said, "You don't care about anyone! That's why you will never have this eyes!"

In a moment I drew a knife with my right arm making a blade that looked to be made of water appear and I swung the arm copying the action slashing Sasuke in half!

The Susanoo I think it's called and my chakra shroud fade as I smiled and held my eyes in pain and turned to a shocked Sasame.

She was standing there stunned as I smiled and said, "Come on let's get out of here." She nodded as I smiled, as my eyes returned to normal.

Return to third person point of view.

Naruto and Hinata were walking when he stopped he pulled Hinata into a kiss and said, "you go get my sister I have a snake to take care of!"

Hinata blushed and ran off as Naruto turned off to see Orochimaru standing there licking his libs, " the Rinnegan I've only seen it in my old boss form my akatsuki days. Join me boy I can teach you so much about those eyes, those pretty powerful eyes."

Naruto held his sword and shivered, "What the hell! You creep!"

Orochimaru then pulled his own sword form his mouth and held it as he said, "If I had only know I would have sunk my teeth into you and not wasted time with an Uchiha!" His sword then grew longer making it head for Naruto like a missile only for it to be stopped dead in it's tracks by an energy dome.

Naruto then made five clones and jumped out of the way saying " Six paths!"

Naruto's Deva path used one all mighty push to knock Orochimaru away in to a wall making him drop his sword and fall over on his knees, he then throw a kunai to the wall behind the snake.

when the snake got up the Asura Path used flying thunder god appearing behind him and firing off an Asura attack form his right index finger right through Orochimaru knee!

Orochimaru fell over screaming! "oh! That's it show me your power!"

All six naruto's shivered and pale and said, "YOU FREAK!" The human path ran to try and remove Orochimaru soul but it screamed and dispelled!

The other five held their heads in pain, "So many souls trapped! Can't find the real him! So many nightmares!"

Orochimaru then slashed in half the Asura path and smiled saying, " my years of body snatching makes me immune to that little trick, which is the most power jutsu on the planet! If your hit your dead in one hit!

The animal path then summoned two toads, they had Rinnegan eyes and control rods inthere heads they looked pure green and where cat sized on each of his shoulders, Naruto then blow fire chakra.

The right toad spat oil while the left one blew out a vortex mixing the three together in to a large blazing fire blast that hitting Orochimaru.

The Naruto smiled but it fade as he heard laughter as a large snake made of other snakes with Orochimaru' face, " behold my form without a body!"

Naruto dispelled his paths and turned to run with Orochimaru lunging after him, Naruto would just make a dome as he said, "How could someone do this to themselves!" He then snapped his fingers and said, "Got it! King of hell!"

in a moment the King of hell popped out eat the snake monster then spat up a completely human Orochimaru in his outfit.

Orochimaru was spat back into a wall and as he got up he touched his body, "Wait this is my original form!" Orochimaru got up stunned and shaking covered in saliva and other slimes.

As the king of hell vanished Naruto smiled and said, "Simple you destroyed your body to become that thing! That is damage so the king of hells spit can heal and undo it! You are now yourself original self again, No other souls , no body snatching! Meaning one touch is all I need to win!"

Naruto held out his hand Making Orochimaru turn paler and run away in fear eyes widen in fear! Naruto then used multi- shadow clone jutsu to swarm the base and sent them out.

the original Naruto said, " the mighty Orochimaru the terror of shinobi everywhere running scared of one boy! How the mighty have fallen."

Meanwhile at the entrance.

Kushina was running with Jiraiya and Yamato as she screamed, "DON'T WORRY BABIES MOMMY'S COMING!" She then ran in and her eyes widen.

Jiraiya then walked in and said, " Looks like they don't need us! Three kids did all this!"

Yamato then summoned a roots form the ground and used them to knock down a wall and he said, " How about we skip the maze and make a short cut?"

He then looked down in to the new room and saw on the floor and walls there was trap carved into place, "I take it Hinata marked the traps for us!"

in a moment they all heard a scream a scream form Orochimaru saying, "NO STAY AWAY FORM ME YOU LITTLE MONSTER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone paled and Kuhsina's eyes bugged out, "Please tell me that wasn't Orochimaru screaming in fear form my baby boy?"

Jiraiya then said, "I can't tell a lie that big Kushina! Your son took down a sannin. Got dam!"

Yamato smiled and said, "yeah!" another root then bashed through a wall and Naruto stepped out saying, "Great minds think alike."

Kushina was about to yell but Naruto said, "Mom my shadow clones can confirm Hinata got my sister sound is gone Orochimaru is dead we just have to meet up with my sister Hinata, and Shinji the Mission is done! Three kids took down the sound village!"

Kushina's eyes widen as she was stunned quit. Jiraiya then said, "And I think we found our next sannins."  
Meanwhile Five Hinata Clones where using gentle fist to handle sound grunts as she the real one looked to Karin, who was shocked. Hinata then tapped on a wall and said, " your mom and brother are behind this wall."

Karin then kicked it down, and said, "then screw this fucking maze!" in a moment Kushina ran up and hugged Karin and said, "my baby girl!"

Elsewhere Sasame and Shinji where lost.

Shinji then came to a room with a guy in it Sasame then ran up to him yelling, "Cousin Arashi!" He then growled and slapped her away knocking her back to Shinji.

Arashi yelled," HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE CLAN LIKE THIS! YOUR FRIEND KILLED OROCHIMARU OUR CLANS ONLY HOPE FOR GREATNESS! Well time for me to use Casualty Puppet something Orochimaru made that allows the user to absorb and steal the powers of the dead!"

He then made hand signs and before long every corpse in the base was pulled to him fusing in to him, form the grunts to Orochimaru himself.

Sasame was crying as she watched her cousin begin to mutate and grow larger braking the roof as he became a giant beast!

the monster looked like an oni hair all different colors down to its neck , covered in a loincloth. Fur of all colors covered it's wrist and ankles it's skin a sickening grey it's head was a skull with horns and it roared.

it then went to step on Shinji only for the boy to fall in to a trance as he made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. A moment later the Oni was knocked back by Evangleion unit-01

the rest of the group made it out of the base in time to see the two man made monsters.

Naruto adjusted his hat, "Shinji your father and Orochimaru are clearly cut form the same cloth." In a moment What looked like A shinji Shadow clone holding a passed out Sasame and a woman named Misato.

shinji then said, "I don't know how I summoned that purple beast and I know everyone but Naruto and Hinata are lost so let me explain while the boss fights the oni."

to be continued. 


	6. Enter Unit-01!

The Shinji clone dispelled after telling his story.

Naruto quickly made a dome around them and looked at the Evangelion about to face Orochimaru last monster, "Gendo Ikari, and Orochimaru two men made from the same mold. Thank goodness they will never meet."

Hinata grabbed on to Naruto in fear, Sasame was crying and shaking as she looked at the oni like monster, " How could you do this cousin?"

Yamato put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but he was unable to think of anything to say so he closed his eyes sadly.

Kushina and Karin where holding eachother's shaking.

Jiraiya looked away, "Horror vs horror." He looked down to the sleep Misato who was starting to move a little, "lady you have a lot to make up for in your life now, a lot more then me."

the oni then charged at Uni-01 and the Eva jumped back and landed on the ground behind it looking at its hands glowing with chakra.

In the Plug shinji was looking at his hands, " I don't have the hair clips, wait! Controlling this thing wasn't about tech! it is about handling the chakra of the thing you're hooked up too! It's like being a jinchuriki in reverse the tech are just short cuts! That's why this things always go berserk Shortcuts never work!"

Outside the Evangelion charged as it made a rasangan in it's right hand and Shinji yelled!"

the oni breathed fire at the purple beast only for the fire to be sucked into the Rasangan making a flaming one that hit the Oni right in the chest knocking it down as Shinji pulled out the prog-knife.

the evangelion crotched like a shinobi holding the knife as Shinji yelled, "Come on you, ugly bastard who me what you got! Are is your brain too small to control that body right so it's running on instinct!"

The oni then dropped to all four and charged like a beast and eva held out it's hand making an A.T field shield to hold it back, " running on instinct it is!"

the oni then jumped back and started punching the ground and grunting as Shinji dropped the A.T field and held the knife close, "Come on give me an opening!"

The oni then started to bange it's chest in rage and Shinji smiled, "YES!" the Eva the ncharged at blinding speeds being on top of the Oni know as he rammed the knife into it's head only for the Oni to punch it away.

The Eva hit the dome Naruto had made making everyone it jump as the Dome held back the purple man made monsters.

Misato then got up holding her head to see unite-01 getting up, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, " nice of you to join us!"

In the plug shinji held his head an action copied by the Eva as he said, "got dam it the blade wasn't long enough to hit its pea brain! I need something else!" His eyes then went Mangekyo sharigan as he said, " Let's see if I can do this Susanoo sword!"

in the Eva's empty left hand what looked like a short sword made of water appeared in his hand he looked at it and smiled, " Let's hope this as the reach!"

the oni then then charged and tried to smash the eva with a double axe handle but he held the sword cross was so when the things fists came down, his sword was holding the fist back. Shinji put both hands on the handle.

Shinji growled, "talk about thick skin!" his left eye started to bleed as he roared," COME ON UGLY! JUST DIE!" in a moment the Eva jumped up knocking the Oni over and in a moment the sword was driven into its head killing the thing.

Evenglion unit-01's jaw snapped open as it let out a roar of victor, a sound that traveled for miles making many a person in there home awake to the sound of the beast roar.

in a moment the beast removed removing it's blade form the dead oni's skull and using to carvethe leaf symbol into its shoulder over the nerv one.

Naruto looked on as he said, "prove that there are something man is to foolish enough to know better then to mess with."

Shinji's eyes returned to normal as he saw the battery clock hit zero as he and the unti fell over, "goodnight!"

the next day Shinji was rubbing his eyes as his group where saying good bye to the Fuma Clan.

Shinji looked at Sasame and said, " I'm sorry I couldn't save your cousin and kind of had to end him."

Sasame then turned around and said, "Baka!" Shinji rolled his eyes, " Another Asuka as if two of my dad wasn't a bad enough mental image."

Naruto looked around, " At least we managed to save a few captives they'll be at home in the leaf."

Shinji then said, " yeah where's Misato?"

Hinata then said, " I believe she is with the rest form the sound." She was holding on to Naruto's arm smiling.

Karin looked to her twin's eyes staring so Kushina said, " Karin please stop staring at your brother's eyes!"

Shinji then bolt to a hotel rent for the sound refuges and knocked on a door as he saidm "Misato?" he then heard a no and made shadow clones.

the clones all split up and knocked on doors asking if Misato was in and when one heard a cry of , "I'm not coming out!"

all the clones dispelled and Shinji head for the room number and asked, "why?"

Misato's voice said, " I'm just not!" Shinji then said, " Ok braking the door down!"

Shinji took a deep breath thought about his dad and In a moment he was covered in red chakra and he punched the door knocking it down, with the demonic might and Shinji's eyes widen. Before him was Misato but she was different.

she was now his height and age. Shinji blinked, "Did I miss a dip to the fountain of youth!? "

Misato held on to her black dress witch a bit too big and lose on her, ' I don't know I just woke up like this after a dream of your mom saying here's a gift for really caring about her son."

Shinji blinked and said, "Misato I think my mom really gave you back your youth."

Misato blinked and said, "wait what?"

Shinji then said, "Well you did always complain about missing your youth thanks to second impact. Now you have it back and plus now you can learn how to be a shinobi if you want. I mean I'll be more then happy to keep you safe like always."

Misato then growled at the always part and yelled, "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! I'M SICK OF BEING THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I'LL BE NINJA JUST SO I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A KILLER OF KILLERS OR THE MUILTIPLE WAYS YOUR EYES COULD JACK ME UP MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! YOUR STILL SHINJI!" She then hugged him and said, "and I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner!"

Shinji was blushing as the angle of the hug had his head on her chest and in his head he could hear his half of Kurama saying, "think pure thoughts kit, think pure thoughts, or don't I bet that would be funny as hell!"

the boys face got redder as he thought to himself, "screw you fuzz ball."

before long the Refuges are heading out with Naruto's Group.

Naruto's point of view.

as I was walking along I held hands with Hinata smiling, I had love for the first time ever. I looked to my mother, I wasn't an orphan. I then looked to my sister who was still staring at me, I had a sister, a twin in fact.

I then looked to Shinji and a brother who form the way Misato was clinging to his arm was about to get love himself.

funny me and Shinji Both come from a background of being alone, now we're not, Thanks to one freak event we're not alone anymore.

and we've both gotten stronger for it! I looked at my hand and smiled, before looking at the refuges and we saved people from slavery and the fate of human Guinea pigs!

the leaf would be stronger for but that was a second note, I smiled as I saw children looking at the sky for the first time.

the main thing is I did the right thing I saved people like I am suppose. You may not know it form looking at me but I took this eyes as a shock as I was fate to save the world. But Know I admit it there isn't a better person for the job.

I didn't have this and my fate forced onto me I chose it. I chose to be a hero so I got the power to be one.

I am Naruto uzumaki Senju Namikaze the sage of the six paths.

return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile in the lair of the Akatsuki.  
Deidara was showing images of the raid on Orochimaru's place and a picture of Shinji, " So in short Itachi missed two of his family."

Itachi growled as the blonde moved on to the evangelion, " the new Uchiha has a man made purple demon, witch made my spay camera spider drone wet it's self some logic defying why."

Hidan said, " the courage it could make, it would make jashin so proud !"

Pain then rolled his own Rinnegan eye, " Why bring this up none of this is a long term threat to us!"

Deidara then hit his camera eye showing Naruto making everyone gasp as he said, " and lastly Naruto Uzumaki holder of the same eyes and there by powers as our leader, and the dude who ripped out Orochimaru's soul! So I think on now there is a Rinnegan vs Rinnegan battle coming it is a long term threat. Also the nine tails is split between both naruto and Itachi long lost family member. So yeah to get nine we have to fight another one of the boss."

Kisame then said, " I would let to request being moved off the nine tails case."

Sasori then said, "the purple man made demon is like my own armor puppets someone rides within it controlling it using it's might as sword and shield. Plus the image shows it bleeding the puppet is a demonic version of my human puppet making. Whoever made it is a master I most meet."

the white Zetsu then said, "Thank you for the nightmares." Black half then said, "I agree with my other side and you know that's not a common thing that happens."

Tobi then jumped up and down, "tobi has idea Tobi has idea! we work around and scavange for remains of the nine tails chakra at the uzumaki destroy village! Tobi has good idea because Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara turned to sharply look at him, " I think we have to do it as he'll probably never have an idea again."

Pain then said, "Agreed but I would still have to phase my counterpart to see who is the real sage of the six paths. I'll be an amazing battle to say the least but for no let's go with Tobi's first and last idea and expand it to all the tailed beast. A younger ten tails would still be an edge over the half the nine tails and I'll need ever edge I'll be needing. I can't risk losing and I think my counterpart is thinking the same thing, after all he has Orochimaru's memories of me."

Kakuzu then said, "that snake bastard still owes me money!"

Deidara then said, " really man? That's your only worry you're not going to get paid? What the hell!?"

pain then said, " ok meeting over everyone dismissed!" everyone then dispelled like Genjutsu.

in another lair the weakened true form of Pain looked through all six of his other body's eyes " no matter how's eyes I look through I see it now Konan. I see what you tried to worn me off. I've slipped so far off my path to make peace happen my pace as the saga is being challenged."

one of his body saw Konan say, " No matter what happens Peace will come the only question is if you'll be part of the new peaceful world first and last living friend."

through his path's eyes he saw her turn into little sheets of paper that fold in to swans and flow away on the wind.

the real pain closed his eyes and cried, "you are right Konan you are right. Well now another uzumaki with my eyes as when we meet cousin it'll be for the last time I hope the battle is glories and a true clash of the titans for who will bring the world into peace."

to be continued.


	7. Itachi's final goodbye!

In nerv it was only a new morning.

While Hikari was looking at evangelion unit 05 and it's four spider like hove slash wheel feet, " How am I going to control that?"

Toji looked at three, " I don't know but I'm happy to get another chance."

Kensuke smiled as three's white armored friend four and said, "I'm finally behind the wheel of one of this things."

Inside his office Gendo had his fingers inter locked, he was growling as he looked at photos of evangelion unit-01 it had clearly been in a battle yet noun was recorded and the symbol cut in over the Nerv symbol witch kept burning away any try to remove it. "What is this! I'm losing control of the scenario!"

the seele where about to talk but Gendo turned a dial switching them off, "the A.I programs are no longer worth using things have diverged to much."

while it was only the next day after Shinji's vanishing in his world In the leaf it was a few weeks later.

in a training field.

Karin was rushing at her twin using uzumaki chakra chains tipped in rasangans as weapons but Naruto was just side stepping them and saying, "I can see your moves coming sister dear."

he then spotted two ink lions and fired an Asura attack on them, "sai That won't work on me! And you know it!"

Sai then jumped out, " but as a former member of root, I lax the creativity to think of new ways to use my ink beasts."

then Misato cracked her knuckles she had a leaf headband on her forehead, and had traded her dress for black short shorts, sandal boats black tank top, and a red jacket.

She punched the ground making it split open making a fissure that Naruto had to jump over to avoid.

The ringed eye boy looked at her and said, " Really what have you and Shinji been doinging?"

Misato then put her hands on her hips and blushed, "not enough sadly."

Kushina clapped and said, " bravo! Why the hell did I agree to take the former root agent to make this a team I'm teaching?"

Naruto then said, " because mom you want to bond with your daughter and have a reason to be around my team as much as Yamato."

Kushina then put her hands on her hips, "And speaking of your team why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

Naruto smiled, " I am, I'm just a shadow clone mom!" he then popped making everyone blink.

Kushina was confused, " but how did he… I'm a senor type…. I should have been able to pick up on not the real one….. how?"

Karin blinked and said, "Mom I think our senor abilities where fooled thanks to us both being unable to completely read his massive chakra signature."

Misato just looked around confused, "I'm so use to him being a clone I can't even tell if it's the real him when I see him and Shinji hanging out."

Elsewhere in the forest Shinji had his Susanoo it looked like a human torso's bones in a purple color. Shinji made a fist with his right hand, and action copied by the Susanoo's left hand.! He then hit a seal on his left hand making orochimaru's former sword appear he held it in his right hand.

the Susanoo's sword then appeared in the left Shinji Swung the sword and the Susanoo blade copied. "Ok so the controls are reversed."

He then heard clapping and quickly turned around to see Itachi who had his own Susanoo out his sword and yata mirror out its third arm holding a black fire sword.

Shinji growled as Itachi spoke, " so little time and already close to my level. Amazing. Simple amazing, Join me cousin!"

Itachi held out his hand, " Join me and let us show this world the power of the Uchiha clan!"

Shinji backed away, " As if I would join someone who murdered his family."

Itachi then charged in with his Susanoo for a charge, " then as our eyes trick will counter eachother let' focus on our other skills."

Shinji jumped to the side to avoid the swords and quickly made a small army of shadow clones.

the clones charged in Itachi was easily able to slash them to piece or defend against there strikes but then he notice something, " Wait this is to easy!" In a moment a sword went through his back.

Behind him the real Shinji had grown Orochimaru's old sword's blade to be longer to stab Itachi. In a moment it looked like one of Itachi's eyes melted as he vanished.

Shinji then jumped back as Itachi reappeared with only one eye,, he coughed, " so you killed me once! Izanagi if I didn't have it I wouldn't have been able to get back up!"

Shinji growled as Itachi point to his now two armed Susanoo and said, "let me tell you something the Uchiha clan they planned to take the village by force! They plan to kill thousands to take leader ship as the villages co-founder of their clan lost the battle for the hat. This eyes are coursed! All fall to hate and rage!"

Shinji then said, " yeah tell me something I don't know!" the two Susanoo then clashed swords as Itachi said, " So I killed them to protect thousands and became a missing ninja!"

Itachi then coughed up blood, "My body braking down and beaten form the damage my eyes failing thanks to over using the Mangekyo. This will be my last fight!" his Susanoo then shield bashed Shinji back as he said, "So let's make it glories!

Shinji's Susanoo sword slashed sending out a wave of what looked like lighting morphed into throwing stars Itachi held up his shield it morphing to stone to hold them back.

Itachi smiled and said, " I had hoped my little brother could have broken the curse of hate, and he would be the one to finish me and clear our clan of its old sins to start a new age for us. But I see father's hate already became burned into his brain. It was already too late my plans to clear our clan of its sins and end the curse on this eyes for nothing!"

Shinji then used a large fireball jutsu form his Susanoo but Itachi held back the flames with his sword switching it out for a black fire blade. " No shit!"

Itachi smiled as he said, " then you showed up cousin! Someone who holds these eyes who is able to truly smile, and care about others someone who is braking the curse of hatred, I can tell there is someone you need to stop to be free of your hate. I know you'll do it and brake the curse cousin!"

Shinji was confused as there Susanoos once more clashed swords and Itachi happily said, "You can do what my brother couldn't clear us of our past sins so our clan can be reborn. But you can't do it going blind!"

Shinji looked confused as Itachi put his hand over his last remaining eye and said, "I had hoped when I did this it was going to be my brother I gave it to. But I think your better!"

Shinji's eyes then widen as he heard a gross sound as Itachi screamed the boy covered his mouth Itachi was ripping out his own eye!

Itachi's Susanoo vanished as he held out the eye his sockets now blank and empty he smiled as he said, "Take my eye, it may be useless to me, but when transplant into you I'll give you the eternal all the power to the Mangekyo, noun of the going blind side effect, and the best part is one part of me will be able to see the birth future!"

Tears fell form Itachi's face as he walked to shinji and placed the eye in the boy's hand making his Susanoo vanish, "Now Cousin it's time for me to go, but please tell me your name?"

Shinji then blinked and said, "shinji!" his eyes then widen as Itachi grabbed his sword blade and stabbed it through his own chest.

Shinji's eyes where widen and he was shaking as Itachi smiled and cried while throwing up blood and said, "I know there are no angels waiting for me, but I'll face it with a smile, knowing the curse of hatred will die thanks to you cousin Shinji, But remember most of this world has forgotten that it's how you go about doing something that shows if your good or evil."

Itachi then fell backwards off the blade dead smiling, as Shinji was crying as he fell over backwards looking at the eye.

Shinji's point of view.

He was a monster who slaughtered his family, he was the bad guy…. But he killed himself, he claimed to have only tried to help….. He gave me the key to not going blind!

He ended his own life … he even admit he was going to hell, why am I sad! Why am I weeping for him! Why am I crying for Itachi Uchiha!

I could hear yin Kurama speak, "because despite everything he felt guilt meaning he wasn't a soulless monster like your old man. Plus his eye is only the second gift you've ever gotten! The first is that sword Naruto gave you after he looted it off the snake's corpse."

I cried it was right, Itachi by way of the same eyes was the best family I had! I broke down crying about this!

I fell over on to my hands and knees before forcing myself back up crying, "No I need to go to lady Tsunade and get this eye transplanted before it went bad!"

My legs where shaking I then saw my Mangekyo in the reflection of my sword it looked just like Itachi's. I could see his face in the reflection forcing me to look away as I ran off to get the eye transplanet.

Itahci's words echoed in the back of my mind, "Remember most of the world forget it's how you go about doing something that shows if your good or evil."

to be continued.

the eva units five and higher are there rebuild of evangelion versions


	8. Getting ready for the Exama!

Naruto's point of view.

I was watching Kisame groan in pain as a swarm of gentle fist using Hinata shadow clones attack combining lighting release with the strikes so eternal damage was also meet with lighting strikes.

there was about ten Hinata currently at one thousand two hundred eighty palm strikes with her eight trigrams.

I smiled as I watched my girlfriend the woman her family viewed as a failure like the village viewed me not to long ago had an S-rank criminal and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist at her mercy.

and she didn't look she was going to show it as she screamed, " How dare you try to steal form Naruto! Even if it's just some of his half of Kurama."

the blue skinned man then fell over clearly death as blood and what I could only believe was the slime that was once his organs.

My Hinata she jumped into the fight before I had the time to choose a path, and she won…. I do so love a woman who can brawl. I let out a growl as I said out loud, "My Hinata I've ever seen this side of you before, I like it. I do so love a woman who can fight."

Hinata's shadow clones vanished as she went back to being shy and tapping her index fingers together as she said, " Naruto your making me blush."

I then walked over to her and pulled her into my arms and said, " I love you!" I then gave her a large kiss making her turn red I could see a little steam coming out of her ears as she returned the kiss and closed her eyes.

I smiled in to the kiss as I smiled thinking of our future children, would they have my eyes or her's? Well we'll just have to fine out."

Point of view change to third.

Shinji was looking at his eyes in a shop window, his right eternal Mangekyo sharigan looked like Sasuke's canon one, while the left Mangekyo sharigan looked like Itachi's.

He then turned them off or one, the eternal stayed on as he blinked " I can't turn the thing off!" He then moved his headband over his eye, "No this won't do I look like a dark haired Kakashi."

He put his hand on his chin, " you know I'll go see Kushina maybe she can help me make a seal to cut off the flow of chakra at will so I can force the thing to shut off."

He then walked off as he ran into the Sai, Misato Karin team and he waved out, "Hi guys!" he uncovered his eyes, "check it out I got the eternal."

Karin looked at it and said, "How did you get that?"

Misato looked at it and said, "it's kind of creepy turn it off!"

Sai rolled his eyes, " coagulations on the eviler eyes."

Shinji then said, "in order Itachi came turns out the Uchiha want to kill the village to take it over so he killed them in advanced so he commit suicide and hand me his eye thinking I was the only one who could brake the curse of hate."

He then put a hand on Misato's shoulder, "also that's the problem I can't turn it off. I'm hoping Kushina can help me with a seal for that. And Sai Screw you!"

Sai then smiled, "Thanks but I like girls." Shinji jumped back and said, "Did he just crack a joke?"

Sai smiled and said, " yes someone caught it I have mastered friendly humor. Next when to cry."

Karin blinked and said, "Well mom was called away for a meeting with the hokage."

shinji moved the his headband over it, " well looks like I'm kakashing it for awhile." Misato then grabbed his arms and said, "Now I believe you need to take me shopping Shinji!"

Shinji's eye widfen as he said, "Wait what?"

Sai then yelled out, "it's a date! Or at least I think it is."

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office

Tsunade was meeting with Kurenai, Asuma, Kushina, Gai and Yamato. She had her hands together as she said, " you all know why I've called you here the chunnin exam are coming."

Yamato then said, "Team Dojutsu is in, we have a Byakugan user who can make ten shadow clones and in fuse lighting into her strikes, the Rinnegan, and the last sharigan user on the planet. They are ready."

Kurenai rolled her eyes, " Not all of use have a freakishly over powered team. That have become a well-oiled machine! Sakura isn't ready she is the weakest link I can't let my team enter with dead weight!"

Kushina then said, " my team has a similar problem, Misato is too green, Sai is to focused on mission completion to look after team mates that's programmed in deep thanks to Danzo. My daughter on the other hand is great. How about Karin enters with Kaiba and Shino?"

Kurenai smiled and said, "that'll do if that's ok lady hokage?"

Tsunade said, " it's good switch girls. I want as many teams as possible in this one!"

Asuma then said, " What about Ino and Choji? Shikamaru is already a chunnin they have no one to enter with?"

Gai then said, " Lee is still recovering and hasn't regained his former skill level so I'm holding him out this year. So you can barrow Tenten. Neji is to scared of Hinata now that she has a spin to enter any how."

Asuma and Gai shook hands as Asuma said, " thank you Gai."

Gai smiled and gave a thumbs up, " it was the youthful thing to do my friend.

Tsunade then smiled, " good because hidden Cloud village just underwent a purge. To make it simple the current raikage who outlawed the bloodline kidnapping and breeding ideas of the last one killed all who were loyal and want to continue those ideas, and smashed a rebellion to remove him form to go back to those ways."

Gai held his chin, " so Cloud is coming to the leaf for the chunnin exams for the first time I take it? Strange it should be there turn anyhow?"

Yamato then said, " if they did just have a purge to stop rebels chance are there village is a mess and they don't want to be seen like that. And if it's here it means they gave us there turn making is a peace offering move, but I won't trust it with their history."

Kurenai then said, "let's see now we have the Sage of the six paths. Who can control tailed beasts. Even if they do attack using Killer B. Naruto's tailed beast control would just over right Be's control of the eight tails.

Asuma then said, "and plus last time I check Nine greater than eight anyway. Plus if things get bad Shinji will just summon out that purple man made monster thing we all seen the photo's of."

Kushina then said, " so we're just going to ignore the boy as no idea how to summon it out on his own and it's a reflex?"

Tsunade then said, " It's a power he'll get the hang of it form using it. All we can do is hope he points it out shinobi form other villages."

Kurenai then said, " did I say I don't like this shit. That at any moments someone with the Mangekyo could summon out such a beast, then factor in he also has half the nine tails. IT just sounds horrifying."

Asuma looked at her " dear look at me I meet the kid when he was in the hospital earlier about a translate for his eye, I was there getting a twist cut looking at. He's the nicest kid I've ever meet. If he is horrifying it'll be for this villages enemies. Trust me."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I thought the report of him getting an eternal was a joke!" she held her head," how can those tree equal such fast growth?"

Kushina smiled and said, "the sharper the blade the better, And those three are always sharpening each other. Hinata learned the shadow clone form Naruto so she can double team to make up for the blind spot and lower than average hyuuga speed."

Yamato then said, " Which the in spired Shinji to send out shadow clones to spy on others training to work on stealth and pick up jutsu through the sharigan."

Kushina then smiled, "with then inspired my boy to make a sealing jutsu that stops blood lines form looking in to a place protected by it. Which then inspired Hinata to train her eyes to detach seals. And the cycle repeated."

Tsunade's eye twitched, "Wait what? When was this shit?" she then pulled out a bottle of sake and drank it saying, "this is why I drink what other grandpa has to go through this shit? Why not focus on how to recreate that reverse aging shit!"

Meanwhile in Cloud.

A was looking at the large whole in his office as he said, "Got dam! Those old sickos! Won't go down without a fucking fight! And damaged my village!"

Killer b then jumped in through the whole and said, "yo bro. I found you the very last bottle of sake in the village. The fool hand it over free of charge when I said it was for my bro yo!"

A got up took it and said, "Killer b lay off the rapping I have a headache!"

Killer b then tensed up as he forced himself to speak normal, " So what about the exams brother." Killer b then bend over and panted like he ran a marathon.

A then said, " the only team we can make for it is you Karui and Yugito. Everyone else was part of the rebels or was to injured fighting."

Killer be then said, "Sweet I'll go till my bros the news bro!" he then jumped out the whole happily saying, " look out below! Killer B is in the house!"

A rolled his eyes, " I love my little brother, but got dam if he can't be annoying as a talking orange."

later on.

Shinji, Naruto and Hinata where jumping as Yamato told them.

Naruto then said, "The sage of the six path can't be a genin forever" he smiled.

Hinata span around and said, " I'm going to show off how strong I've gotten thanks to a having someone who cares and rub it in my stupid clans faces!" She covered her mouth and looked around.

Naruto growled again, "I love your sweetness Hinata my darling, and I love the spicy side when it comes out too."

Shinji rolled his eyes, " I guess I'll try to do my new and true home justice in this!"

Yamato then said, " nine of our shinobi will be in this, I don't want any leaf on leaf combat till the tournament round."

they all then said, "right sensei!"

elsewhere in the village.

Anko was walking eating a dango stick when she spotted a boy sitting in an ally all alone, he was in rags couldn't be older than seven, had golden eyes blue hair and he was cleary depressed.

Something inside her made her ask, " hay kid why you all alone?"

The boy then said, " because I was the only kid form the sound when the sage freed everyone and the orphanage kicked me out for smelling of the snake."

Anko's eyes widen as she remembered her treatment for having once been Orochimaru's student, "that's not right…. That hits at home…. Kid you got a name?"

the boy then said, " Mitsuki no last name."

Anko then smiled and said, "Wrong oh kid, Because my name's Anko Mitarashi! And your last name is going to be Mitarashi as well, and you'll call me mom because I'm adopting you! As the sage would say. Believe it!"

Mitsuki's eyes widen happily as he ran up to hug her and Anko hugged him back.

To be continued. 


	9. Chunin exams part one!

Naruto Shinji and Hinata were walking on to the second floor of the academy when they notice a sigh that should say 201 said 301.

Naruto blinked and said, "Now I understand it, they do this every time to weak out the stupid who don't have the skills to pass this test."

Shinji blinked, his eternal Mangekyo sharigan was now a normal black colored eye thanks to a seal above it, as he looked at the pile up and said, "I thought you were joking when Mr. Ego ruined that form the get go. I wonder how many people died because of Sasuke Ego?"

Hinata then blinked and said, "At least six counting himself and the sound five." They then head up the stairs and walked into the real exam room.

As soon as they walked in Naruto's eyes drifted to the cloud team as he held Hinata close and growled at them filled with enough hate and rage a visible red glow was about him.

Shinji eye them and said, " you sense we're not the only team that holds two Jinchuriki as well don't' you Naruto."

the Ring eyed boy nodded and said, "I don't like it! But they are no wear close to us in power! If it comes to use vs them in the forest of death we would win by a land slide. I think they know that, seeing as there village man tactic is sneak attacks and does wont' work with Hinata around."

Hinata growled and says, "IF you fight them in the tournament I'm not pulling my strikes!" Naruto growled as he said, "and there's the rare hint of spice I love so much."

At what point Karin hugged Naruto, " Brother!"

Shino and Kaiba then walked up Kiba was clearly growling form jealous form seeing Hinata so close to Naruto.

Naruto noticed Kiba but payed no attention to him, "Shino I Hope your looking out for my sister. I like you it would be a shame if I had to made you pay for allowing harm to befall my sister. Plus I would really hate to have to use my eyes soul removing power on a fellow shinobi of the leaf."

the way he said it and cast a sight look at Kiba made the Dog man back away as Shino said, " believe me. I will not allow anything bad enough for you to wish to do that to happen. I like my soul where it is. Also just asking but can you put them back or in to anything?"

Naruto rubbed his chin and said, " I never really thought of that I'll give it a try In the forest of death and share the results with you."

Shino adjusted his sunglass, " that's all I ask!"

Shinji laughed and said, "And here I thought I was the disturbed one oh I'm sorry I'm Shinji, No clan name!"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses again as he notice Kiba being quit out of fear, "Form what I hear your clan name is Uchiha Shinji."

shinji's eyes widen as he said, " right Karin knows that. Well I'm not using that name I would rather have no last name then one stained with mass murder."

Karin then said, " How noble of you Shinji how noble." She then clapped.

At what point Ino walked up and said, " what's this I hear about Uchiha?" She looked at shinji creepily close and He pushed her away making her land on her butt.

Shinji then said, "Personal space woman! And I have a girlfriend, and trust me when I say I'm no Uchiha I'll be a cold day in the pits of hell before I use that name!"

Tenten then walked up and said, " Now look before I was sent for this mix matched team Gai-sense told me we need to play team."

Choji was eating chips, " yeah work together to make it through round two, and I've seen what Naruto can do so I would rather play with him then against him."

Shinji held his hand out and said, "I'm Shinji nice to meet you?" Choji then shock his hand, "Choji, Don't betray the village."

Shinji then said, "Why would I want to do a stupid ass thing like that."

at what point Ibiki walked in and said, " Come in and sit your ass down and it's time for the written test."

In the testing area Hinata was seated between Shinji and Naruto. Shinji was at the end of a row but beside Naruto was Killer be leader of the cloud team.

Naruto then mouthed, "mess with my girlfriend Hinata and I rip your got dam soul out!"

Killer Bee moved an inch closer to the dude on his other side and said out loud, " Dam dude! Just dam!"

Ibiki was sitting down and said, " Shut up Cloud Shinobi who's name I do not care to learn. And also for our repeat guest the test is different by all means so your done this before information is now useless and out of date!"

Naruto didn't look phased He used his eyes to grow a second pair onside of his head so he could continue to shoot killer bee a death glare while working on the test.

Killer bee was shaking as he whispered, "this fool is crazy!"

shinji turned on his normal Sharigan eye and just used it to Copy the hand motions of a dude before him who was taking the test, The guy was clearly older and knew more than he did so it was pretty clear chose.

Shinji Smiled as he said to himself, "if only I had this back in Tokyo-three."

Hinata was like wise working on the test looking at the questions they were all based on Shinobi wars where the leaf and cloud where enemies as she whispered, " you can sense the tension everywhere."

Choji was writing on his chest easily the dude in front of him was shorter so he could see over him onto his chest.

Ino who looked to have been passed out got up and start writing smiling, " thank you mind transfer."

Tenten just worked on it on her own saying, " I know this stuff."

Kiba just growled as he wrote not caring what he wrote he looked at the back of Hinata's head till Naruto grow a set of eyes behind his head to shoot him a death glare making him look down at his paper.

Naruto's back eyes then vanished.

Shino was checking the answer bubbles his bugs where pointing to on the multiple chose questions. HE smiled as he said, "thank you for hive minds."

Karin was happily working on the test but sent a death glare to a strange looking kid who looked at her.  
Ibiki was rubbing his chin he knew who was cheating form past information, and one sharigan being on was another tell he watched as Shinji turned it off and smiled as he put his penile down. " they are all very similar aren't they."

Ibiki also looked to Naruto who was just using his power to grow multiple eyes to shoot death glares he wasn't cheating with it and he said, "Got to give the fourth's son a hand for this."

He then saw one random Shinobi pass out, "And first one collapse form pressure. Who's ever his team mates get you you're done!"

Two shinobi then grabbed there fallen team mates and left. Ibiki smiled and said " one hour left, "know I noticed a few of you are finished." He looked to Naruto Hinata and shinji, " I don't know whether to be impressed or call you all idiots."

Ibiki then felt a shiver followed a the image of an enraged Kushina entering his mind yelling " you will not insult my babies!"

Ibiki shivered as he said, " sorry I just felt a mother's killer instinct form across the village! Dam it the fourth hokage was a brave man! Simple because he married and made babies with her!"

Naruto and Karin both then held their heads and said, " Bad mental image!"

Ibiki then said, " I'll let that one go out of respect for your minds, Sorry. 50 minutes of testing left."

everyone else was working on the test and before long the " half hour left" warning showed up.

As others struggle to finish the test soon the 20 minutes left warning came.

shinji looked around confused before he snapped his fingers when he notice there was no clock in the room and he lend back with his arms behind his head having got the real test.

when the time up message came everyone who didn't finish the test's paper burst into flames and Ibiki said, " to all the teams who's members don't have flaming test you finish the mission within the time limit you pass."

Shinji smiled and said, " I know this was about completing a mission on time, after all there is no clock, when the test was over was completely up to you!"

Ibiki smiled and said, " well done kid you figured out the trick. It's better to finish sooner and be missing some information, or having gotten slightly wrong intel then to finish late and risk death. happy to see every member of the home team finished so to speak."

At which Point Anko popped up and said, "Ok idiots I'm Anko and this little guy behind me is Mitsuki my son! Say hi to the idiot son!"

Mitsuki then came out and said, " Hi idiots!" He then waved making everyone looked stunned.

Ibiki then said," WHAT THE HELL NOW!" A knife then rushed past his head making his check bleed.

Anko had her hands on her hips as she said , " No cursing in front of my baby! Now your butts are mine form now on! So meet me at the forest of death time for round to! And on the way write up your wills just in case!" She and her son then vanished.

Naruto then said, " I think that was the weirdest thing yet!

Hinata nodded as she held on to Naruto, " Naruto I'm scared!"

Shinji was lost, " I don't get it?" He then got up and said, "come on let's get a move on! It's time for survival test."

later on as they entered the forest Hinata was using her Byakugan to scout the teams still getting there scrolls she looked at our's heaven scroll and said, " all the leaf ninja got heaven scrolls, all the rain are getting earth, cloud heaven, stone earth, and well you get it! All teams form the same village are getting the same scroll!"

Naruto held his chin, "So then they aren't a match for each scroll! Ever village has a nod number of teams so chance are there are so many of one scroll for there to be enough matches to go around. So last than half the teams will pass."

Shinji then blinked and said, "And it means all the village are playing team and don't know it, we do thanks to Hinata's x-ray eyes. That gives us the edge let's find our team mates group up and then gang up on a few rain teams so we all have matches. I know we can handle this ourselves, but let's help our team out."

Hinata then said, "Well Rain does have nine teams making them the village with the most, and rain shinobi aren't known to be friendly with their own team mates let along other teams form there village. I think Shinji just came up with a winning plan.

Naruto smiled and said, "Good as we all enter form different place allow me!" he then put his hand on Hinata's shoulder making her eyes widen as Naruto channeled chakra into her boosting her eyes field of vision, "to boost your eyes my love to know where our team mates are!"

to be continued.


	10. Chunin Exams part two!

In the forest of death.

Shino was using his insect swarm to murder what looked like an elephant sized lizard that tried to attack the group the bugs where swarming into the lizards lungs making it suffocate till it dropped dead.

the bugs then flow out of the corpse back into their owner body, around him he noticed Kiba and Akamaru in his man beast clone form where using fang over fang, to impale another one in two place.

Karin was spinning around using rasangan ripped chakra chains as whips to knock them away, smashing some skulls in!

Shino adjusted his sun glass, " Got dam! I don't' know whether to say I'm scared of her or attracted to her?" A voice then said, " Scared of her would be better for you in the long run!"

Shino then jumped up and screamed as he spotted Naruto standing there as he said, "I swear I wasn't staring!" he said his face filled with fear, " don't remove my soul!"

Naruto then watched as the last lizard died and he said, " Will you relax A I'm a shadow clone be, I'm here to guide thanks to Hinata's x-ray eyes we found out all teams form the same villages have the same scrolls. So we might as well play team! Right now the Ino choji Tenten team is getting the same message form another clone."

Kiba growled at Naruto's clone who used an all mighty push to know him back into a tree as he said, " Hinata loves me! Get over it! Move on ! I'm not letting your jealously coast me my sister!"

Karin rolled her eyes, " I can't take care of myself brother but fine strength in numbers!" The clone then smiled as he turned and left with the team following.

Elsewhere in the forest.

Shinji was using his Susanoo ribs to block fire form five umbrellas that where spinning in air firing needles, "Self-firing machine gun needle umbrellas? Who things of this stuff!"

when they stopped three rain shinobi stepped out and Shinji said, " Ok hand over your scroll I need it!"

in a moment one of the rain shinobi went to use a water dragon only for a giant bone arm holding the yata mirror In lighting form to appear and block it.

Shinji smiled as he said, "Well now thank you Itachi!" one giant shield bash and the first Shinobi was down and shocked unable to move, " He's not dead just stunned. But he could be!

One Rain shinobi through the scroll on the ground and said, "FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!" he then ran off as did the other.

the yata mirror vanished as the bone hand picked up he then pulled out two more and smiled, " three for three leaf shinobi teams. Tiem to regroup with Naruto and Hinata!"

Later on in the forest.

Ino as leaning against a three with the others, "When shinji going to get here?"

Choji was eating chips, "relax Ino we're together the leaf nine the nine amigos."

Tenten then point to Naruto, " plus secret weapon!"

Hinata hugged Naruto, " HE'S A PERSON NOT A WEAPON!"

Tenten then jumped behind Ino and said, " Sorry!"

Shino was poking Kiba's knocked out body with a stick and said, " one punch! One Hinata punch and dog boy is down! It wasn't even gentle fist. It was a normal no chakra punch!

Karin was petting Akamaru and said, " I know it's impressive!

At that point Shinji showed up holding two earth scrolls in his left hand and one in the right as he said, " I have returned from my rain village hunting mission with scrolls for all three of us. Now we can just head to the tower and move on!"

Ino gave Him a thumbs up, "Good for you!"

Shino then throw Kiba over his shoulder as they all moved out to the tower to move on.

Meanwhile.

inside the forest a group of shinobi dressed in sound uniforms where using a jutsu to remove the face off killed shinobi of the rain and putting on their faces and outfits.

One of them said, "We will avenge lord Orochimaru!"  
One of them smirked his name was kabuto and he said, " yes we will! The leaf will burn like he want all that time ago!"

he smiled as he put on the face of a rain shinobi and began to dress in his cloths.

Elsewhere Shinji's point of view.

I was jumping form tree branch to tree branch with my fellow Leaf shinobis… I smiled it finally hit me I was home! The leaf is my home. Where I belong here the people who care are.

I had to go to another universe to find a home! And I won't lose it! Don't worry mom I'll still go back to Tokyo-three to kill dad and stop his evil global genocide plans.

I then looked to Naruto it's strange he feels like a brother to me! I can't explain it. I smiled to myself I have a girlfriend a home, and while I'm still fighting it's my chose!

I whipped a tear form my eye as we saw the tower up ahead. The tower the gate to the next phase of the exams. This seems almost two easy? Is something setting us up? Or are me Hinata and Naruto that above everyone else skill level?

I looked at my hand where my sword was sealed into a mark hidden by the fingerless gloves I was wearing.

A hand covered in blood! Yet it doesn't bother me! I growled to myself, I'm more like my father then I would like to admit. We all then jumped down form the branches as we made it ot the tower.

I then held up the earth scrolls while Naruto held up the heave scrolls making the guards move a side to let the three teams in.

I could hear one of them ask, " three teams form the leaf making it this early most be some strong rookies!"

another one said, " Or they could have just worked as a team, but in case you forgot the middle team is the hyuuga heir, the lost Uchiha and the son of the fourth and the sage of the six path's second coming, did you think that team would fail."

I rolled my eyes Uchiha another last name I fucking hate! I growled as I walked in to see we were the first to make it in.

I then turned to see rain shinobi coming in that looked at me with hate before leaving. Rain don't care about their fellow teams so they can't be mad about me beating three of their teams single handedly. So what was that about?

I blinked but I didn't let it affect me as I walked to join the other leaf shinobi, I have other things to focus on for the moment.

return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile In village of the end zetsu was sensing something strange that didn't feel like chakra.

the black half then said, " I won't lie White, I have been working my own mission as I am the curse of hate embodied in its purest! I want to bring the tentails back so it's orignal jinchuriki first Shinobi how came from the moon and birth the original sage of the six path and his brother, would come back with it."

White's eyes widen and said, " well now that's something why are you telling me this?"

Black because then said, " because of that main made beast. The purple oni bent to human will. She was to full of herself to use her power right a signal distraction and she would lose it's how she lost in the first place. After seeing that beast I have no hope for her or the ten tails plan."

White then looked closer to the stone where the energy was coming from as he said, " well then what do you think we should do?"

Black then touched the stone making it glow, "I think we need something better! To find out how that oni became a slave to man and use it on the tentails to control it's power like noun could. And going to face it's master would be a mistake."

White then touched the rock to making it glow brighter, " and we're both thinking he's not form this lan, so…. You think this strange thing is the gate to his home land!"

both halves then feed it chakra making a portal open that sucked them into the damaged part of a city.

the monster jumped to a top of a building and said, both halves said, " It's like sora-ku!"

Black then saw a part still light up and running, " yes but not all of this place is ruined! The boys people have to have been the ones who built in lived in Sora-ku to begin with!"

White then asked, " yes but how do we get around without them sending the oni on us? We ever could fit in or blind into the background of villages, let along one where there is completely metal!"

Black then split form white and said, "we split up one of us draws fire the other goes looking for information!"

both halves then played rock paper scissors with black winning and white walking off yelling, "Got dam it!"

the white half then jumped down into some flooding and began to suck it in growing larger as he said, "give me a minute to grow and bloom! If I'm doing this I am going all out!"

Moments later though Tokyo three a large white plant monster was roaring, it looked like a Venus fly trip with massive tentacle like roots as legs with large white arms and it roared revealing a massive golden eye in it's mouth!

in a moment Eva units 00, 02, 03, 04 and 05 showed up as the thing said, " so this is where the purple one came from.

Toji blinked in shock , "did that thing just talk?"

Asuka didn't care and charged in holding an axe only for the plant to grab it by binding her in his roots and asked, " How is it you humans are able to control this monsters wait…. There is mechanical parts in this as well as organics. They are just more advanced versions of what sasori does what a let down!"

Asuka struggled and said, " I'M NOT A LET DOWN!" one of her pylons then opened and fired needles into it's fly trap part.

white zetsu then through the red thing away as it pulled out the needles and said, "I'm a planet I don't have nerves I feel no pain!" he then throw ever last needle into Asuka's unit in to the knees shoulders stomach and head.

Asuka roared and screamed in pain her unable to move from the damage.

Toji backed away as a weapon case came up and he grabbed a flame thrower and fired making the thing jump out of the way.

White than's eye widen out of its mouth, "the whole city is an armory for them! I'm doing all the work yet my brother is going to get all the credit for it!"

Kensuke then pulled out of the weapon case a machine gun and fired on it and said, "this isn't an angel it has no A.T field and it's talking!"

zetsu summoned a large wooden wall form the ground blocking the shoots and fire for a moment as he said, " well time for me to run!"

he then flipped diving head first into the ground as he span making his head into a drill as it dug only for a lance to hit him underground, throw by unit-05.

Zetsu burst form the ground the lance in his head in his eye and said, " Great now I'm blind till that regrows! Wait I forgot about the fire shooting thing!"

in a moment Toji used the flame thrower to set the thing on fire as he said, " Die and nice job Hikari!

Hikari smiled in her plug, " thanks."

White then yelled out, "Got dam it!"

while White was burning to ash.

In his office Gendo was watching growling, "This wasn't in the scrolls!"

Black then showed up and said, " look I know how that feels I tried to fulfill a master plan but from what I've found out your son ruined all that so we must adapt. I don't feel bad about losing my brother because there are thousands of copies of him. So Gendo Ikari father of Shinji Uchiha let's tall!"

Gendo tried to pull a gun but the black slime jumped off the white plant and formed over gendo's right side and stopping him, " I tried to be nice now that we're attacked let's talk wait what's this?"

Black then removed Gendo's left hand to reveal adam and he smiled and said, " oh it's one of those things fused into you! Oh we are going to be spectacular together Gendo! Weather you like it or not!"

Gendo was panicked but he couldn't scream the thing won't let him.

to be continued. 


	11. Chunin Exams part three!

A few days later in the tower in the forest of death, an Anbu came out and said, " alright we have to many people time for preliminaries."

On the board appeared the names Killer b and Naruto, and Killer b yelled , " HELL NO FOOL! I'M DROPPING OUT! I DON'T WANT MY SOUL RIPPED OUT!"

Naruto snapped his fingers, " darn I want to rip his cloud soul out, to see if cloud shinobi even have souls to begin with."

Hinata then snuggled up to Naruto and said, " so romantic."

Shinji rolled his eyes, " you two scare the shit out of me!"

the board then read Choji vs Karui.

both shinobi hopped into the ring and Karui said, " I never thought a leaf shinobi could be so cute! How can I fight you I just want to cuddle you like a giant teddy bear."

Choji was blushing red as the Anbu said, "fight!"

Karui drew her sword as Choji turned into a human bolder and rolled at that at high speed.

the Cloud shinobi quickly drew her sword and used it to slash at the human bolder but sadly for her instead of a slash her sword was just holding him back, making her eyes widen.

Ino blinked in confusion and said, " Wait! Choji is still skin and bones how is he not being cut rolling up against that sword like that?"

Karin then rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses and said, " I common technique employed by medical shinobi is forcing chakra into a body part to start healing it before it is wounded. So when Choji ask for help I suggested something based on that to give him some armor."

Hinata smiled and looked at it and said, " yes he is focusing chakra into his skin and form there it's being absorbed into a seal in his cloths that are making a barrier, in short Choji impressive Karin."

Karin then lend against Naruto and said, " Well I am the sage of the six path's second comings twin! I have to be!"

Shinji was watching with his normal sharigan eye and said, "yeah but little miss cloud is also focusing Chakra into something her sword, it's chakra enhanced shield vs sword in a perfect stalemate. The loser will be whoever runs out of chakra first!"

Tenten then blinked and said, " this is so boring there just holding each other back!"

Shino adjusted his sun glasses , "perfectly matched…. I think these two would make a good couple."

Kiba looked to him stunned and said, "where did that come from?"

Down in the battle Karui gasped as her sword shattered as Choji end the spin and through partial expansion jutsu made his hand so large he grabbed her in it and dropped her back beside her team saying, " I win!"

The anbu then said, " yes you do! Karui has been knocked out of the arena winner Choji of the leaf."

The board then Said Shinji vs Yugito!

both jumped down and Shinji said, " all three of the matches have been cloud vs leaf I wonder if they are rigged?"

Yugito then grow her finger nails into claws and covered them in the two tails flames, "Doesn't matter your mine! Cloud needs at least one of us in the next round!"

when the start came Shinji unsealed his sword as Yugito charged, Shinji point at her and the blade grow rapidly hitting her in the right shoulder.

Yugito's eyes widen as she fell over holding her bleeding shoulder with her claws back to normal as Shinji smirked as his sword returned to normal size and he shouldered it.

Shinji smiled and said, " I know cloud is proud of their sword fighting so I promised myself I would give one of you a sword fight, but you need to go over the basic again, One it's about range not how many blades, you basically had ten short sword on fire but they are useless because my blade grows the any length I want giving me the range advantage!"

she then got up her wound healing and Shinji smirked and said, " so you have a tailed beast too!" her eyes wide as she fired off what looked like rats made of black fire!

Shinji burst in to red Chakra he formed his Susanoo's rip cage around him making the rats explode on contact with them, his enteral and normal Mangekyo eyes looking at the stunned cloud shinobi as he laughed.

Shinji then said, " even if I didn't have this blade I would still have the range!" in a moment a skeletal right arm grow form the rips holding a sword that looked like a lightning bolt Shinji held his sword in his left hand and his fighting stance was mimicked by the right arm.

Yugito gasped as she backed away and said, " TWO GIANT SWORDS!"

the other arm with the yata mirror then showed up as he said, " and a two shields the rips and my yata mirror!

Yugito screamed as she breath out a burst of the two tails flames at him only for the yata mirror to morph to water and block it leaving her shaking.

Shinji then smiled and said, " And I'm number nine yin! Naruto is nine yang! I have half the nine tails you only have the full two. I have the tail advantage on you too! And your two giant swords comment is wrong!"

Shinji then put his hands into the clone sigh and said, "MULTISHADOW CLONE!" in a moment one hundred clones of him came into being making Yugito look around scared and shaking.

Tenten's eyes where sparkling at the mirror and Shinji's blade, " is that the legendary blade Kusanagi? And the Yata mirror?"

Naruto smiled and said, " why yes it is! Team bloodline doesn't play around!"

Yugito removed her arm wrappings and waved it around saying " I GIVE IT GIVE! I WANT TO LIVE! TOO LIVE!

the Anbu then said, "Winner by forfeit Shinji of the leaf!"

Shinji then made his clones dispel as he made his Susanoo vanish as he did a stupid little victory dance saying, " Suck it cloud! You're out of the exams."

The anbu in charge then said, "Stupid being suck a ham and get the hell out we have more matches to do Shinji!"

Shinji then stopped saying, " right sorry!" he then went back to his team where he got a high five form Naruto.

Tenten looked at Shinji with eyes sparkling, "how did you get to legendary weapons?" Shinji then said, " Simple the last two owners died! But I have one better hope you don't have to see it."

Tenten's eyes widen as she backed away.

Shino then adjusted his sunglass and said, "well now moving aside that creepy answer as it's a tournament it's everyman for themselves now.

Naruto then said, " I know! I know I'm just going to get the vest handed to me for all I've done and all the power and skill I've shown. So I'll tell you all what if I have to battle against another leaf shinobi I'll forfeit."

Kiba rolled his eyes as he said, " good to know I won't have to worry about soul removal!"

Hinata then hugged her boyfriend's arm and said, " and I won't have to worry about fighting my Naruto." In a moment Naruto pulled her in close and kissed her.

Ino then rolled her eyes as she said, " gag on to me with a spoon!" she then pretended to gag.

Meanwhile in Tokyo three.

it may have only be a few days in the leaf but it had only been a few moments in Tokyo three.

Toji was in the base talking to a stunned Rei, " What's up Rei you seem a little more distant then normal girl. Are you ok?"

Rei looked at him stunned and said, "well first thanks for being a friend and being concerned no one but Shinji has ever done that for me before. Second I guess I'm in shock! That thing was not an angel, it shouldn't have been."

Toji then said, " yeah I noticed how frozen you where there. I mean what the hell was it? I mean are we fighting demons now too?"

Rei then held her chin and said, "if there is angels then logically there most also be there opposite or demons. So it would make sense to class the noun-angel as a demon, Toji. Very good point."

Toji's eyes widen and said, " it was more of a joke!"

Rei then walked off saying, "Angels and demons with a common goal, that doesn't seem right."

Meanwhile in Gendo's office.  
Black zetsu or just black had fused into Gendo enough that the skin he covered now only looked slightly darker. He looked In the mirror the eye he didn't cover was now lifeless as he said, " Well Gendo's lobotomy went well."

Black then relax as he put on a pair of sunglass to hid the eye, "I can now pull the strings of this place. You know my makers goals seem so stupid now that I have all this!" He then looked through a copy of the dead sea scrolls, "why work for her when I can put demons angels and humans together to make me the ultimate body to kill all with? I mean she want humanity to die, so me doing it by not bring her back won't be braking my programing. So yes yay loop wholes."

Black then pulled out a cigarette using the arm he didn't cover and lit it to smoke and said, "Gendo you and me are going to be the ultimate horror!"

Meanwhile back in the tower the preliminaries where over and everyone was drawing numbers.

Hinata drew a one and Naruto a Two making the couple gas as Naruto said, " I won't' fight my girlfriend I forfeit form the third round!"

The Anbu then said, " well it'll give the others a chance to shine. Ok you all have three months to improve learn new things get strong before the third round. Use them to their fullest now get the hell out of here my job is done!"

Everyone then left the forest.

Shinji's first stop was to find Misato who he found eating Ramen and he sat down next to her, "guess who's finished with the exam's second part waiting on the third part?"

Misato pinched her nose and said, " My boyfriend who needs to shower!"

shinji then sniffed himself and said, " I don't smell that bad!"

the Ramen Stan owner said, "shinji you're my second best customer but I have to ask you to leave before the health department things the smell is us and we get closed down!"

Shinji then got up and said, " Gee I don't smell it?"

the ramen stand owner's daughter held her nose, " because you've gone nose blind to the stink now go take a bath! Take ten! You know what take them all!"

Shinji then got out and said, " fine fine! I can't possible smell that bad?" he then left back the Namikaze estate to wash.

To be continued. 


	12. Sound's Revenge part one!

Somewhere underground in the elemental nations a sound shinobi was holding a box walking to his commander, " I found the box filled with the tailed beast replication seals. Chakra form all nine is within this box."

one took it and said , " yes! This will be our greatest weapon yet. We will avenge Orochimaru. Let's get this to Kabuto in the leaf. We strike in the third part of the exams"

Meanwhile in the leaf.

Shinji was shirtless mediating under a waterfall with his eyes close.

Shinji's point of view.

the events of me summoning the Eva I remembered them I can do but I don't know how Consciously. I need to figure it out! I need to figure out how I can summon that beast to me!

As I focused I entered my mindscape the sewer that is my damaged mind. I growled at it as I noticed something one wall a thin carvings of my father's face on it, I have issues!

I followed them till a reached a room blocked off with chains I tugged on them but then I remembered something this is my mind!

I closed my eyes and heard the chains fall off and I stepped into it it was a copy of the plug I sat down in the controls and right away I spotted Nerv, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari in pilot suits.

I was confused did they draft my friends to replace me? What the hell? I growled and then everyone jumped away from unit-01 wait the thing was copying me?

I then looked to the things right arm I moved my arm and watched the things arm struggle to brake the restrains to copy it.

I could hear Ritsuko screaming, " Something is remotely synching with it! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

I then blinked ok so I can get to it and control it but nothing on how to truly summon it! Wait flying thunder god I have a lot of clones working on it maybe I could have one of them do this to summon the beast to me.

I then blinked as I looked around making people scream in fear This looks pretty creepy to them I bet, I looked to Rei looking her in the eye, She then showed emotion, she was shaking in fear.

Asuka was yelling, " It eat the idiot! It eat Misato now it wants to eat Wonder girl? Eva would you like some ketchup?"

I then turned to give her the stink eye I tried to move the things arms but the dam restraints I then focused chakra to an arm hoping the thing would copy me, and when I moved it the chakra in the evas arm allowed it to pull the restrains out of the wall.

Everyone screamed as I reached for Asuka she tried to run but I got her and she was crying as I growled. "First you bad mouth me! Then you bad mouth misato! But leave my little sister alone!"

The eva Just roared then I set her down she was shaking and shivering I then put the hand on the wall and using a burst of chakra I carved the leaf symbol into the wall just to see if I could.

I then got out of the cockpit making the thing go limp again as I left.

Well I had a plan now at least! I opened my eyes in real life and awoke, it was night tiem around me as I got out from under the water.

that can't be? It was day light when I start this and that was only a few moments, wait is time moving differently between here and Tokyo three? It's the only answer.

Return to third person point of view.

back in Nerv Asuka was running into the bathroom screaming.

Maya at her control panel then hit something and said, " guys you might want ot here this is the Eva's roar slowed down and back words!"

the sound then played and this time it sound like a monster saying " First you bad mouth me then you bad mouth Misato but leave my little sister alone."

Everyone looked confused and Toji said, "I'm sorry the thing talked? What the nightmare fuel!"

Ritsuko then said, " and it started when Asuka talked about Rei." She sound like he was spitting venom at the name.

Rei then blinked and said, " I have no siblings or family."

Ritsuko then growled and said, " Not true Technically speaking. Gendo while living in denial tried to clone his dead wife to bring her back. It couldn't work as DNA can't make a full form copy of one person, So he spliced in another DNA strain making a test tube baby. HE said he always want a daughter anyway so it would duo and that crime against nature baby made I na test tube is you Rei!"

Hikari's eyes widen and said, " SAY WHAT? Test tube babies!"

Kensuke then sat down and said ," I need a moment!"

Toji then point to Rei, "so then Rei is technically Shinji's sister. I mean she came from his mom and was giving life by his dad. Learn something new every day!"

Rei held her chin and said, " Another good point as Shinji was born before his mother's dead, it only makes sense that Shinji is my big brother. If I had known I would have called him Onii-chun "

Asuka then walked back in and said, " Ok I'm back!"

Kensuke then said, " Rei's a test tube baby, made with Shinji's mom's DNA making her Shinji's test tube made little sister! The hell!"

Asuka blinked and laughed but Ritsuko said, " it's true!"

Rei then said, "why wasn't I told of this?"

Ritsuko then played the roar backwards and slow down, " because there wasn't a need till the Eva's roar when played back said this. The Eva clearly referred to it's as Shinji so who do you think is still inside the dam thing!"

Asuka's eyes widen as she backed away from, " How does you were made In a test tube make you less creepy!"

Toji was nervous and waved to unit-01 and said, " Hi Shinji buddy! Hi's it going in there! I mean you have misato in there so I would think great. Hell if I was alone with Misato I don't think I would come out either."

Hikari then slapped him and said, " THEY ARE NOT LIVING IN SIN IN THERE!"

Kensuke was looking at the leaf symbol, " and what is that symbol why did shinji carve it?"

Meanwhile back in the leaf it was months later and Shinji was running to the tournament arena as fast as he could, " I OVER SLEPT!"

He then jumped over Some guy and said, " sorry can't wait late for exams! I Came to far to lose by not showing up! Why can't I got dam make head way with flying thunder god! DAM YOU FOURTH HOKAGE SIGNITURE MOVE! Dam you and your near unmasterable epicenes!"

He then jumped over an ox and on to a roof top before jumping off saying, " where the hell did that ox show up!"

he then made it to the tournament and he saw people still showing up he was confused he then looked to a street clock and saw the time, there was a half hour to go…. " I marked my clock wrong! GOT DAM IT!"

Shinji then breath and clam down, " I'm good I'm good I'm calm I am ninja! I am centered!" a faint red glow was given off by his body as he walked in saying, "Welcome tournament! I'm earning my vest!"

He then joined his team and said " Sorry my clock was wrong."

Naruto then laughed as he said, " I know!" Hinata then laugh and Shinji's left eye twitched, "Oh you bastard!"

Naruto laughed and said, " once an uzumaki prankster always a prankster."

Shinji then said, " I would say I would kick your ass but you have soul removal up your sleeve!"

in a moment there was a large bang and what looked like one of each of the tailed beast where rampaging over the place.

Shinji and Naruto eyed the nine something that Kushina was copying in the watchers stands.

elsewhere killer bee was staring at the eight tails and said, " what the fuck?"

in the kage stands a dome appeared around them as sound Shinji rushed in each one made hand signs making coffins jump up as they said, "For lord Orochimaru."

Only two coffins showed up and out form one Stepped the fourth hokage and beside him Orochimaru who smirked, "so good to be back Did you miss me Tsunade?"

A saw Minato and cracked his kunckles, " Rematch time!"

Minato was crying, " Tsunade who's naruto!"

Orochimaru then laughed, " poor Minato the village shit on your final wishes and abused him to get payback on the nine tails your sense and Tsunade who thanks to a DNA test was revealed as your long lost mom were do sad to even return for the longest time. The only reason they respect him now is because he now holds the Rinnegan!"

Minato looked to Tsunade crying saying, " please say the snake speaks nothing but lies!?"

Tsunade cried and said, " I'm sorry son he doesn't!" in a moment a marked Knife hit Minato's back as a sound shinobi said, " Now Minato kill your mother Tsunade!"

Down in the Arena Shinji spotted the real eight tails attacking the fake, " Looks like cloud is on our side! How the hell is this working!"

Naruto smashed his fist together taking on his golden energy version of tailed beast mode and tackled the fake and said, "it looks like gathered tailed beast chakra send into a body to multiple mutating the body into a clone!"

Hinata then sent out a lion fist knocking out sound shinobi, " Shinji care to do the thing!?"

Shinji then spotted the one tails copy firing a tail beast ball blaster at him witch he quickly blocked with Susanoo and the yata mirror. " I don't know how!"

Hinata could see two Two tails fighting " Really? CALL OUT THE DAM PURPLE MONSTER SHINJI! I MEAN GOT DAM IT! GET IN THE FIGHT! I MEAN YOU KNOW MISATO IS BRAWLING HERE YOU WANT HER TO GET STEPPED ON AND DIE!"

shinji then roared as there was a massive burst of smoke and in a moment Evangelion-unit 01 tackled the one tails copy and roared.

Shinji quickly jumped off it landing in the streets as he made Shadow clones and roared as each of them equipped the yata mirror and Susanoo sword to the giant.

On the streets Misato was punching a Sound shinobi in the head making the sound of a gross crack be heard as she looked at the thing and said, " great shinji's monster is out and about."

She then watched as the clones charged in and explode into flames making the sand monster's body turn into glass. And the original slashed the thing in half making it shattered.

Shinji smirked his Mangekyo eyes out when he noticed a scream of the Nerv gang watching and he smiled and said, " hi guys. Miss me?"

Asuka looked at his eyes, " THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR EYES!?"

the pupils then turned slitted as Shinji glow red a glow channel to the Eva as he said, " I found myself! Now you sit back and watch! You'll be scared and amazed!"

Ritsuko was looking at the blade, " THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE THE AT FIELD CAN'T MAKE OBJECTS!"

Shinji then said " Ritsuko you give us guns to fight something we need to get close to fight, you clearly are so bad at your job the only reason you have it and keep it I your sleeping with your boss!"

Ritsuko then screamed, "YOU KNOW!"

everyone then looked sick! As Shinji jumped at the fake three tails and said, " So tiem is moving at the same right now I wonder what happened? Who cares! Hay Kappa You vs me! And you will not remove my soul!"

around the leaf the jinchuriki in tailed beast mode had finished off the fakes and went after more.

to be continued. 


	13. Sound's revenge part two! Tentails!

Shinji was growling as he slashed at the Fake three tails he was glowing red his pupils became slitted. As his Eva was glowing with a one tailed fox shroud

the fake three tails kept making coral walls to block the slashes. " Lead it to a turtle to hid behind things!"

in a moment he notice the three tails pull it's Limbs back into it's body and water spread form the holes at high pressure pushing it forward at the Eva Forcing shinji to use the Yata mirror to block it! It took on a lighting like state.

witch forced the shell away as the lighting sparked form the water and hit the flesh inside. Shinji then laughed as he saw the limbs bob up and the turtle was twitching! " I love this Shield!"

Ritsuko then asked, "Where did you even find something like that!"

Shinji point to his enteral and said, " it belonged to the same dude this eye ball use to belong to! Take that as you will!"

Kensuke's voice then said, " … I think I just peed a little bit!" While shinji was distracted talking the tree tails touched the Eva's legs making coral grow over him!

Shinji tried to use his shield and shield to slash and smash it off but it kept growing, "I won't die by a fake! Dam it the cloud duo, and Naruto handle there fakes easily! But I'm about to die by being turned into a coral statue! THIS IS GOT DAM BULL SHIT!"

In a moment the fox shroud around the Eva sprout two more tails the shock knocking off the coral and Shinji and his Eva roared

Maya's voice then screamed, " IT'S NOT BERSERK IT'S ALL SHINJI!"

In a moment the Fox shroud took more solid appears as it morphed to red glowing rip like samurai armor around it's chest! Rip cage like gauntlets and armor covered the wrist and pylons. Waist armor with four plates on In the front one in the back and two on the side formed they appeared to be made out of a mess of bone.

Bone made and rip like structures appeared around it's legs making what looked like boats on the Eva. It all let out a red glow showing it was part of the fox shroud , a red glowing fox skull forming around the Eva's head it formed around it's horn covering it and making a larger blade on. Energy of red formed the ears.

the formation was then complete by what looked like skeleton second set of arms burst form the pylon and Shinji and his Eva roar! the second arms made the clone signs making eight more of him appear.

the right skeletal arms grabbed the progknifes and extended them to full sword length by channeling Chakra into it, the left arms then gained sword made of blade fire

In Nerv base all watching where shocked as they could see the transformation from all angles thanks to the clone's cameras everyone's jaw was on the ground.

Ritsuko's eye was twitching, " solid AT field constructs! Using it to grow a weapon! This makes no sense!"

Toji then said, point shinji's bleeding normal Mangekyo, " why the hell is that eye bleeding?"

Asuka was panicking yelling, " HE NEEDS AN EXORCISM!"

Hikari was shaking, " YES GET THE DEMON OUT!"

shinji then said, " you leave yin Kurama in my head! it's the safe place for the son of a bitch!"

Maya was crying, " PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING!"

Shinji smirked showing fang his fingers claws as he said, " No I am not! No I have something to kill! So piss off and watch!"

in a moment the eight clones all charged exploding into fireballs black oens when the Three tails fake hit them! Around the fake was a massive layer of black fire!

and before the fake new it three massive blades where inside of it and slashed it into three parts.

the fire died down and the original Shinji broke out in evil laughter as he said "OH NOW THAT WAS A HELL OF A GOOD TIME!"

everyone in nerv was green the thing was bleeding making blood feel the streets as the corpses parts slowly return to the original human as shinji said, "Sorry man you trade humanity for power that's your problem not mine!"

in a moment Killer Bee Yugito and Naruto where beside him as they all four looked at the last fake a fake six tails who was scared.

The fake then used it's arms to make hand signs that Shinji and Naruto remembered making their eyes widen, as they both said " It's going to absorb it's fallen comrades while they still have tailed beast chakra in them!"

Killer bee then looked at them, " nines say what?"

in a moment the eight other fakes corpse where pulled into six making them merge making the six glow.

in moments there was a bright light and when it died down what stood was an ape like monster it head Ten tailed tipped in eyeless socketless human skulls witch where screaming, a massive sea shell was on it's back. It's head only had one side ways eye, and a sideways mouth with one ear on the left side.

it's then beat it's chest letting out a roar that send chills down the spines of all in the elemental nations and all in Nerv who heard it.

Rei fainted! Ritsuko screamed in horror!" Toji and Kensuke where hugging in fear. Hikari was crying tears and Asuka like Rei fainted.

Maya was crying, Makoto was throwing up! And Shigeru was shaking, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?"

Shinji then looked at it and the ten tails, " the ten tails! I knew this legendary beast once lived but to see it in the flesh brought back by him hands, A resurrected nightmare!"

Down in the village,

Misato was punching in the head of a sound shinobi when she saw the ten tails and screamed, "NO NO NO! It's can't be there! It can't be there!" She was crying.

Ino yelled in horror as she said, " Please tell me that thing isn't what I think it is?"

Choji then dropped his bag of chips and said, " my mama taught me never to tell a lie that big ino so I can't!"

Karui was shaking and said, " it's back! It's back! No matter what happens this'll be a nightmare the elemental nations will never wake up form!"

Karin was shaking, " My brother and the other three will handle it! He's the sage of the six paths! It's his destiny to beat it! Just like in the story!"

Tenten looked at the EVA and said, "What is that amazing weapon Shinji has!?"

Kiba then growled and yelled out " FOCUS ON THE TENTAILS NOT THE WEAPON BEAST!"

Shino then said, "I want you all to know I think I just mad a large mess in my underpants."

Lee showed up and said, "that is ok my youthful friend, we all did something like that."

Hinata showed up as she fired a lion head at a Sound shinobi and said, " Karin's right it's my man's destiny to win this fight!"

Neji was shaking like a leaf in the back ground, " I don't believe in that shit anymore!"

Sakura was on the ground crying, " I want Sasuke!"

Shino adjusted his sun glass and said, "SOMEONE SLAP HER!"

A shadow hand then slapped Sakura as Shikamaru showed up and said, " my pleasure!"

Sai was sitting on an ink lion drawing a picture of the ten tails, " I'm trying to immortalize the moment!"

within the former kage box the room and floor around it was leveled leaving it open to the air and all trapped inside of it had a view of the battle outside.

Tsunade was smashing the head in on a giant snake when she saw the Ten tails, "NO NO NO!"

A was using his lighting armor to try and hit Minato who was avoiding it when both screamed " NO!"

Orochimaru laughed in his edo tensei, " I'm so lucky to return to the land of the living to see this moment the dreams of the Akatsuki realized in a moment when they hadn't made any head way in years! Minato you should be happy you get to see your son the sage of the six paths face down the ten tails!"

unknown to all a small clay bird was spying on everything.

in the lair of the Akatsuki everyone was watching in shock.

Deidara then said, "the ultimate work of art! AND WE DIDN'T MAKE IT!"

Hidan screamed, "NO I WANT TO PLEASE LORD JASHIN BY BRINING IT BACK!"

Kakuzu then said, " Got dam it! This is our plan and they did it faster then we are! This is some bullshit!"

Sasori then said, " I want to make it a puppet!"

Tobi then yelled, " It so ugly…. IT'S ADORABLE!" he cheered in his happy idiot voice.

Konan looked to Nagato's path sadly.

Nagato's path looked at Naruto facing down the ten tails like in the story " he is the sage of the six paths."

in a room away from them all the real Nagato then said, " I have become so corrupt the world replaced me! Forgive me Yahiko as I failed in the worst way possible!"

back on the battle field the Ten tails using its tail heads and normal one fired off eleven tail beast ball blasters

Only for Shinji to focus the A.T field through the Yata mirror making it cover all for of them as he held back the blast ," Ok now Cloud we don't like you and you don't like us but if we want to live we most work together! Yugito your tailed beast is the weakest here and I only have the use of one third of my half of one! Let's work the defense!"

Yugito nodded the two tails head, " right! I want you all to know I'm scared!"

Naruto then looked to killer bee and said, " I am the sage of six paths it is my destiny to kill this thing! But Killer Bee care to be my back!"

Killer bee gave the hang lose hand sigh and said, " Let's rock and roll bro! killer bee and the sage of the six path! Going to be a fun time!"

Naruto then then raced his hand making the glowing mouth of his tailed beast mode charge a tailed beast ball blaster but he add fire chakra to it making it turn blazing, "I just added an elemental release to this thing Bee do the same thing with the oil release of the Eight tails!"

Killer bee then said, " I like the way he thinks!" he then did it and in a moment Shinji dropped the shield as the two tail beast ball blaster fired and merged into one that was five times bigger!

the blazing tailed beast ball blaster then hit the tentails and explode with enough force to send it flying half way across the village.

the ten tails then fired off a tail beast blaster form it's eleven mouths but there was seconds between each mouths fire making it rapidly fire them in the style of a gatling gun!"

Shinji once more made the large shield but he was being pushed back form the strength of the rapid fire!

Yugito then tackled the shield focusing her chakra into the yata mirror A.T field hybrid making it larger and take on a blue flame appearance! " I'll do my part!"

to be continued


	14. Sound's Revenge part three!

Naruto spotted Shinji and Yugito's barrier was barely holding against the ten tails rapid fire tailed beast ball blaster so he put his hands in the clone sign and made a small army of shadow clones.

the rela one then sat in tailed beast mode legs crossed eyes closed as he glow, " I have a plan B help them hold the barrier we can't let one of those shoots hit the village!"

Killer bee then Joined Shinji and Yugito in holding the yata mirror A.T field barrier up as he said, " this is going to be epic yo!"

In a moment the Shadow clones jumped over the wall where the ten tails start to fire at them only for the clones to make clones, thanks to numbers they most made it through to attack the thing.

The clones where now up close striking at the ten tails with their claws mostly making the Ten tails smash them with it's tails and arms but it didn't have the time to charge it's tailed beast ball blasters anymore.

One clone summoned a Chakra chain tipped in a wind release Rasangan and used it to smash the ten tails head knocking it down. Triggering a yell form Kushina of " THAT'S MY BABY BOY WHO JUST SMASHED THE TEN TAILS UP SIDE THE HEAD!"

the then tails was knocked back where a clone went ot use the human path to try and rip out its soul to end the battle, only for the clone to overload and explode.

Naruto then spoke his eyes still closed as he said, "the things soul has been so twist by the change it and it's chakra is two twist for me to remove or absorb we will not be able to end this with soul removal!"

Shinji then said, " too bad! It's always such a nice way to end a fight man. I mean it's your go to thing!"

over the nerv entercom everyone yelled, "SAY WHAT NOW!"

Shinji then hit a button and said, " I've put you all on mute now! Dam it!" he then held his eye, " My eye that was originally mine is melting form the stress of this shit! Well I have a spare on ice."

Naruto then opened his eyes his Rinnegan now golden as he said, " Doesn't matter I've gotten enough chakra form the air for this!" He then smashed his fist together inside the nine tails head and yelled, "let's go Rinnegan saga mode!"

in a moment the black markings on the tailed beast mode became blood red as the chakra it was made of became dark orange, it gained two more sets of arms, and two more faces on the sides of it's head giving it a three faced fox head.

it gained golden chakra chains around it's waist and shoulder acting like a belt and sash, there was also chains around the wrist and ankles. The tails tips then burst into blue flames, as Naruto jumped over the barrier his allies where holding.

The ten tailed then fired ten tailed beast ball blaster at him only for Naruto to make a dome form chakra chains and preta path that perfectly protect him from the blast.

As soon as he was out of the blast completely unharmed he delivered three right hooks at once to the things knocking it away!

In a moment he heard a yell of , "Take this!" in a moment, the middle left arm caught the prog knife form Shinji and he focused his chakra into it making a giant long sword.

with one quick slash one of the tails lost two of it's tails skull tips he then switched the lades location in his hands rapidly as he slashed moving it form all six of the arms till the ten tails' tails where headless " No more rapid fire for you!"

in what was once the hokage box.

Minato was cracking with light glowing form him as he saw Naruto in action, " that's my boy…. The saga of six paths living up to his destiny!" he was tearing up, " I finally saw him be the man and hero he was supposed to be seen as form the start.

the revived Orochimaru was riding a giant snake as he gasped in horror, " NO he's at peace!" in a moment Minato's body fell apart leaving behind only a sound village corpse.

Tsunade was on top of her giant slug with A and they where cracking there knuckles

Tsunade growled, "Make me fight my baby boy! Will you?"

A then said, " Making a man try to kill his own mother That's asking for an ass kicking!"

Meanwhile in a the akatsuki base.

Pain the real him was hiding looking at his deva path witch was next to him, "the others are leaving viewing the plan as pointless now that someone beat us to it. I don't blame them. I fallen my old friend.

He then watched the images of the battle between Naruto and The ten tails, "He is the saga of the six paths now. He lived up to destiny. He wants to end the beast I want to bring it back. I let head turn me into everything I hated. A war hawk! A murder! Someone with no respect for the dead!"

he then cried as he said, " I'm so sorry my friend I don't even deserve to speak your name. So I'll give you the honor."

The path then summoned a blade control rod two of them and pointed them at nagato's eyes. The man then said, " I die is Nagato uzumaki not the monster pain!"

in a moment the path ran the blades through nagato's eyes and out his skull killing him and destroying his eyes. The path then shut down.

Konan then walked in crying as she took one of the rods and held it to her neck and said, " let us all be together once more!" in a moment she ran it through her neck!"

Meanwhile back in the lead.

Then ten tails kicked Naruto away into his friends barrier as he got up and said, " Funny this is a fairy tale come to live the saga of the six paths vs the ten tails! This is what my life was building to all along!"

Naruto then dropped the knife and summoned six chains one to each hand and tipped them in different rasangan, one was fires release blazing with flames, one was water spinning with blades of water, one wind, another lighting sparking with power, one was earth filled with rocks, the last one was willed with wooden shards.

He then span smashing all six against the ten tails over and over as he moved his arms to keep striking the beast as he said, " I am Naruto Namikaze the saga of the six paths!"

down below Jiraiya was on top of a toad who had captured sound shinobi in its tongue, " he taught himself saga mode. The boy doesn't need a teacher anymore. Minato you most have been so proud to see this with your own eyes."

Karin was behind him looking up as Naruto used the earth rasangan chain to smash the ten tails in the jaw braking it, " yeah Go brother! That's my twin!"

Naruto then moved the six arms to join their hands palm to palm as the tails moved forward over his head as he said, " Blaze release nine tails beam nine blazing flaming energy beams thn fired in the tail making nine holes in the tentails.

one in the chest, one in each shoulder, one in a knee, one in an elbow, one in the stomach, one in a hand, another in a tail, and one in a foot.

Hinata jumped up cheering she was covered in sound village shinobi blood as she said, " Yeah that's my mind! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OR ELSE FANGIRLS!"

Shikamaru was smoking as she said, " I didn't see this shit coming form our academy days."

Ino then said, " who the hell could man?"

Choji and Karui where hugging eachother out of fear. Choji said, " I don't know what's scarier the ten tails or naruto?"

Karui then said, "Always the one not on our side cutie!" She then covered her mouth and Choji blushed.

Neji then said, "so cloud and leaf shinobi can get along…. Hahaha."

in a moment Naruto dove grabbing the ten tails arms and ripping them off before his tailed beast modes middle mouth opened and fired a point blank tailed beast ball blaster destroying the things upper body.

the thing then fell over dead, the original human inside that brought it life dead and gone with it, The ten tails had once more fallen to the saga of six paths.

Naruto then end his tailed beast mode and panted saying, " And that's what you get!"

in a moment Bee Shinji and Yugito dropped the barrier and smiled.

shinji's Evangelion returned to normal as he panted holding his now eyeless eye socket as he said, "yep it melted!" he then unmute Nerv and said, " hi guys my eye ball melted!"

Toji then said, " How is that the lest creepy thing we've heard!"

Ristuko was crying, " KEEP HIM AWAY!"

Shinji then cleared his through and said "Asuka…. Your next bitch!" he then hung up.

In Nerv people where running to the bath room to through up, Asuka was screaming, " HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Rei was crying, "What happened to my oni-chun?"

in the path room Toji was throwing up and said, " when they drop they got the hell drop!"

Kensuke was crying form the stall over, " oh crap! How much is in my stomach! So much blood!"

Back in the leaf Shinji was moving the Eva to the barrier over A Tsunade and Orochimaru and in a moment he smashed it with one fist before the EVA shut down.

Shinji then jumped out as the thing vanished back to Nerv.

Orochimaru was on the ground panting shaking in fear as he saw the barrier was smashed and he felt a hand on his back as he heard naruto's voice say, "Remember this?"

in a moment Orochimaru's soul was removed by Naruto making Orochimaru break apart in to the corpse of a sound shinobi.

Naruto then fell over backwards and said, " and it's all over."

Tsunade smiled as she hopped off her slug and said, " that it is grandson that it is!"

Meanwhile in the now abandoned akatsuki lair 

Tobi removed his mask as he looked at the double suicide, " Great! He didn't even leave his eyes in tact for me to use! We only have five tailed beast chakra I can't use that! Or get the other four own my own! I'll blow everything if I do!"

Tobi growled, "my pawns all quit the tailed beast are out of my reach! The eye on the moon plan will ever happen now! I guess there is only one chose!" He then walked over to the statue and said, "I'll just have to use what I got for payback!"

to be continued.


	15. Finding an Eva!

Later on Team seven where facing Team Cloud at the village gates.

Killer bee looked to Naruto, " Man, I want you to know, even though we started off on the rocks, we'll still be the best rocking friends yo!"

Naruto then said, "you have five minutes to stop with the rapping before I use an all mighty push to send you flying back home!"

Hinata looked at Karui and said, " Don't you go braking Choji's heart or you wake up one morning with a fetal injury were the sun doesn't shine! And with my long range skills I will never be caught!"

Karui jumped back and said, " Got dam your just as scary as your boyfriend! You two are perfect for eachother!" 

Yugito smiled as she blushed as she looked at shinji, " I think we got off on the wrong foot!"

Shinji crossed his arms he had his spare eye implanted as he said, "Sorry but I have a girlfriend!" the catgirl then ran off crying.

Shinji crossed his arms, "I'm such a heart breaker!"

the cloud team then left as team seven turned to leave.

Naruto then said, " Another Exam ruined by an invasion! I mean can we ever complete this bullshit?"

Hinata grabbed her arms, "you're sure to get promoted darling!"

Shinji then said, " On paper but in real life Hokage is his grandma! She promotes him and people will say she is favoriting family. So not really Hinata sorry!"

Hinata looked down as Naruto said, "correct! I've made peace with that! Besides I am still the biggest bad ass here!"

Shinji yawned, "Me I just want some rest and relaxation before the next big adventure! Witch will probably be figuring out how to summon Eva-01 at will! I mean I still need to get back to stop my dad and combining it's ability to travel between our two worlds with say flying thunder god sounds like the ticket!"

Naruto yawned as he said, " I agree with everything you said, I'm even to tired for victory Raman!"

Hinata yawned and said, "I think the Hyuuga estate got stepped on can I sleep on your couch!"

Naruto said, " Hinata my love I am a gentlemen you take my bed I'll take the couch!"

Shinji then said, " you two can go ahead of me I need to Meet Misato any how!" He then took off at high speed appearing beside Misato who was waiting at the remains of the Ramen stand and he said, " those with the blood of an uzumaki are not going to be happy about this!"

Misato then said, " 'yeah Kushina sense ran off crying with Karin when she saw it. Even Tsundare teared up."

Shinji then said, " oh I spoke to the old gang in Unit-01 I scared the shit out of them!"

Misato laughed and said, " they haven't seen anything yet! I'm a young firecracker again thanks to my boyfriend! I'm so going to rub it in that old bitch Ritsuko's face!... when we find away back to get Penpen and beat the shit out of your dad of course."

Shinji then crossed his arms, "As Naruto agrees figuring out how to summon the thing at will instead of as reflex is the best bet for that. But that's for another day!"

Meanwhile in sora-ku.

A leaf anbu team was radioing Yamato, as they looked over the dead Tobi " Yamato we found Obito he's part of the akatsuki or was before he died, his mask matches the records…. Obito is the one who killed the fourth. ….. we didn't even avenge him! He died from tailed beast chakra poisoning."

Yamato then said, " Most have thought he was one of the two dozen people completely unaffected by the stuff! Remove his eye! If he still has it Shinji will probably be needing it.

one anbu said, "Already got it sealed to keep it fresh till we make it back."

The anbu then looked to what looked like a big orange mass production model Eva in the ground now uncovered it was breathing slowly showing it lived and instead of a nerv simple it had the uzumaki one. "and we found something….. it's the same kind of thing the kid can summon breathing! It has an uzumaki symbol!"

One of the leaf guys said, " and form the inscriptions' on the thing's plug as they call it this thing only accepts female pilots and what is it doing with the uzumaki crest?"

Yamato then said over the radio, " Explain!"

one of the anbu, " I think he was playing to use the chakra to overpower the thing and make it work! Luckily his ass died before he could! We'll need to remove his name form the memorial stone!"

Yamato then said, "And now we have another Eva…. One we can have at anytime, wait how ever it came in to uzumaki hands it belongs to them, I'll only accept a girl, and they only accept youths….. Looks like this thing is Karin. I'll make a report and send a team to meet you! But first I have to tell Kakashi!"

Later on Kakashi was crying having just used a Chidori to remove Obito's name form the stone. " why? Why did you betray us!? Why betray sensei like this? What happened to the man I called friend!? What happened to the man who gave me an eye because he want to continue to see the leaf grow!?"

Kakashi held his covered eyes as he cried, " you bastard! I'm keeping this! I'll force you to watch the leaf grow! Stay strong! To watch Sensei's son live his life and full fill his destiny! You've lost now watch your plans burn bastard!"

He then uncovered the eye and looked at the spot, " Watch this is the last time you're seeing this place I'M DONE LIVING IN THE PAST!"

he then walked away growling as he covered it, "that's enough for you!"

Meanwhile in Nerv.

Black Zetsu was in Gendo's office having made a half mask to hide his taint on Gendo's face as he watched video form Unit-01 of the defeat of the ten tails, " good thing I dropped that plan it would have failed within seconds by time it would have happened right!"

the demon then looked at Adam in the palm or part of the palm on Gendo's hands, " but sadly I still need some tail beast to kick start you! Oh well it's only a matter of time before Shinji comes back home I can wait!"

he then pulled out a cigar and lit it and smoked it, "Like I keep saying Gendo Adam, the three of us are going to be badass together! Weather you two like it or not!"

He then looked to a potted plant on the desk as a white half a face appeared in the middle of the green flower and he said, "Welcome back white!"

white then said, "thank you what did I miss? Please inform me on the new plan so we can continue it!"

Black zetsu then grabbed the sapling white and uproot him, " will do but first welcome home!" he then eat him making Gendo's skin pale as Gendo's lips moved and said, " Merge with flesh complete! Oh I see we are four now!"

Black then controlled the left arm to smoke as he said, " yes now my plans are almost done, but we need to be five and get some tailed beast to jump star Adam, to become something better than a demon! Better than angel! A hybrid!"

White zetsu then said, " all of us are going to be amazing together in the plan to rid the world of humans."

Black Zetsu smiled and said, " yeah I almost missed you White. Now on to other business this body needs food Where do we order take out form."

White zetsu then said, " I am a carnivorous plants so form anyplace that offers a lot of meat!"

Black zetsu then picked up a phone, " pizza with all the meats it is!"

To be continued.


	16. Returning to a former home!

a few days of travel later at sora-ku.

Naruto Hinata Shinji, Yamato, Kushina Misato , Sai and Karin where arriving.

Shinji and Misato where looking around when they spotted a building and dashed to it, " our old apartment building!"

Everyone else's eyes widened.

Shinji read the address it was perfectly the same as he teared up, "the Eva didn't send me to another world…. It sent me forward in time!"

Misato was stunned as she looked around, " Tokyo three! Sora-ku is Tokyo three! Is this a good thing or a bad thing! Did we win and this is all that's left of our civilization because we saved it form ruin? Or did we lose and this place still stands as it was our final stand?"

Naruto looked around and said, " I don't know if it's time travel then maybe a slightly older shinji left a tiem capsule for his younger self in the future to dig up!"

Shinji snapped his fingers and said, " Naruto my brother in all but blood your genius is showing! I know just were I would leave it! Come on Misato!" He then grabbed her hand and took off.

Kushina held her head, "time travel, head hurts!"

Yamato then said, "let's get back on track before we make our heads explode! Karin you ready to handle an Eva?"

Karin then said, " I'll do my best! Wish Shinji was with us for lessons. But he'll catch up sooner or later after all can't miss a giant monster!"

Meanwhile Shinji and his shadow clones where using there hands to dick up a spot on a hill.

Misato was confused till she saw something, "this is where I took you after the first angel fight!"

Shinji then said, " yes which is why it must be where the time capsule is buried if I did leave one!" he then picked out a metal brief case and said, " Got it!"

It had a combo lock build in and he smiled. "thirteen nine nineteen one twenty fifteen!" it then opened and Misato blinked, "Wait those are the numbers that directly respond to the letters in my name…aww"

Shinji then saw the a message carved into the case " well I count for the paper rotting." He then showed it to Misato carved into the top part was the word " we" and the button the word "Won!"

Misato teared up and hugged shinji, "We won!"

Meanwhile Karin was in the plug of the Found Eva and it start to get up slowly as Karin tried to make it get up!

The thing put a hand on a building but the building broke under the wait making her fall back as she yelled, " DAM IT!"

Naruto in tailed beast mode then helped her up, " relax Sis your Twin is here!"

the Evangelion unit was now standing up

Sai was with the others on a roof top drawing the eva and said, "amazing what we were once able to make! Amazing yet horrifying wouldn't you all agree?"

Hinata then said, " yes very much!"

Kushina shivered, "we made the Evas! I was more comfortable when we thought it came form another world!"

Yamato then said, " a Wise man once said, ignorance is bliss! And if there is one thing worst then not knowing anything it's knowing to much!"

Shinji and Misato then appeared holding the case as they happily said, " we won!"

Shinji then took an ear piece and said, " Ok Now Karin try to stand without leaning on your brother! This is like figuring out how to use your own body all over again. You need to learn how to stand and walk before you run and fight!"

Karin then let go of Naruto as he left.

Karin was shaking but she stood and Shinji said, " that's it now try taking a step!"

the Eva then took a step forward it almost fell over but she got her balance back and remained up.

Shinji smiled, "good now keep doing that till you got the hang of it! You're a natural!"

unknown to them miles away in the remains of Tokyo three something was shaking underground.

below it Sachiel the second angel was under ground trying to dig his way out.

Sachiel's point of view.

How long have I been stuck here sense my defeat? How long did it take for my body to heal after self-terminating!

Self-Terminating the fail safe way to win hopefully killing your enemy to make up for the fact you're A.T Field most grow a new body!

I don't remember completely regenerating on my own, Did Sister Armisael do her job and recreate enough of our bodies to return us to life?

or have I been in the dark for that long! ….. That is when I sensed it the boy's image flashed into my head!

The boy who controlled the monster! The boy I failed to kill! He killed my siblings! We lost because of the boy!

This, is why I have returned! To give us on last chance at victory! I the nbrust form the ground roaring with rage!

I looked around the city in ruins my siblings didn't go down without a fight I saw a new one of the monsters in orange beside a golden monster they had improved I could hardly tell where It and it's controller ended!

I then screamed making them look at me!

Return to third person point of view.

Misato yelled, "HOW IS IT ALIVE AGAIN!?"

Shinji then said, "Well it was the only angel to self-destruct maybe that has something to do with it!"

Karin was moving pretty well in the Eva so she put a hand out to stop Naruto and said, " I want to try to win this fight brother jump in if I can't handle it!"

she then summoned a chakra chain and tipped it in a rasangan and gave it a swing!

Sachiel summoned the A.T field as a shield but it shattered allowing the attached to a chain ball of pain to hit it in the head making it's mask crack as over backwards thanks to the impact.

Karin then charged and summoned a normal small for the eva Rasangan, and smashed it into it's core shattering the angel.

Shinji smiled as the angel's body melted into blood, " Nice job! All that chakra control skills helped you get the hang of the thing faster than me!"

Karin's eva then fell over face first in the ground and she struggled to get up and just asked, "Brother dear help your sister up please!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and said, " but till you master it don't fall down!"

Misato then said, " I wonder if the Nerv base or geofront is still intact, NARUTO CAN YOU DO A DRILL!"

using the asura path Naruto morphed his tailed beast mode left arm into a massive drill and used it," How deep?"

Misato then yelled, " TILL YOU FALL IN BECAUSE THE GROUND IS HOLLOW!" in a moment that happened.

Naruto dropped the drill and grabbed the edge of the hole as he fell and pulled himself out, "Done!"

Misato blinked in confusion, " that shouldn't have happened, that fast!"

Shinji then jumped over to hole and looked down and said, " You guys need to see this!" Everyone then moved over and looked down the hole.

they saw the base ruined and overcome by nature to the point a massive underground tree was covering it and its roots stretched out through tunnels heading the way of all the shinobi villages and other important locations.

Naruto dropped his tailed beast mode, point to all the directions as he said, " I believe the green in the front spread out underground before the roots traveled up healing the world of his previous environmental damage."

Kushina crossed her arms, " May be that's why our world doesn't seem to be anything like the it was in Shinji and Misato's day."

Shinji then crossed his arms and said, " and why it doesn't look anything remotely the same! I mean I bet this, is why Tokyo three is the last trace of the old world. All the terraforming happened around it. Leaving it untouched."

Karin then climbed out of the Eva " it's amazing!"

Shinji then said, " yeah I need to figure out how to summon my Eva even more now after all one good flying thunder god seal on it and we'll be able to travel to and from the past at will! We would have made a dam time machine!"

Naruto snapped his fingers, " I'll master flying thunder god you summon the thing we team work this shit!"

Kushina held head, "Son talking about making time machine! Head hurting!"

Sai then said, "ok so extreme, and sage are making time travel, super! Can't wait for this bullshit to unfold!"

Yamato nodded and said, " thank you for saying what we're all thinking Sai."

Hinata then said, "Do we have to go to the past no offence Shinji and Misato but your time sounds like complete and total shit!"

Shinji then said, " it was but I still have to stop my dad! After all for all we know we only won because of this! If we don't' we could change time so humans all died out a long time ago! We got to stay with the loop!"

Kushina held head, " Time travel head hurting! Need to walk away from it!" she then walked off.

to be continued.


	17. Just keep moving on!

A few days later in the Ruin Charge was in her Eva charging at her brother's normal tailed beast mode!

She summoned her rasangan tipped chakra chains. Smashing them agains the petra path dome around the tailed beast mode.

Naruto crossed his arms and quickly mold a staff out of his chakra, and dropped the dome and changed and charged making it grow to try and hit his sister.

Only for the Eva to sprout wings and take to the air to avoid, she was In the plug cheering yelling, "Top this brother!"

Naruto dropped the staff and rose his left arm making the tailed beast mode copy the action as he said, "Well then Asura attack!" a beam then fired form the hand making Karin fly around quickly. "I still have ranged attacks sister you don't have a single long range move to your name! So you can't take full advantage of flying!"

Karin was rapidly flying as she looked to see Kushina on a roof top and she yelled, "MOM TELL MY TWIN TO STOP FIRING HIS LASERS!"

Kushina then yelled, " THIS SPAR IS BETWEEN YOU TWO! AND HE'S RIGHT GET SOME LONG RANGE!"

Karin was avoiding more laser in the air as she cried, "But I'm a medic not a fighter!

Naruto then yelled, "and I'm a fighter not a medic and I can use pure yang release to heal myself and others! So learn some self-defense! But your avoiding is good But then again you can sense where I'm going to shoot can't you?"

Karin was flying around still as she said, " yeah! Now where the hell is Shinji and Misato!"

Elsewhere

Shinji and Misato were in the remains of their old apartment on a wall was the numbers one to seventeen above it was angels

Numbers one through fourteen where were crossed off leaving to numbers intact.

Misato blinked and said ,"Wait those that mean there are three more angels hanging around?" She looked around scared.

Shinji held his chin and said, " looks that way doesn't it not that time travel makes a lick of got dam sense!"

A shinji clone then came out and said, "boss we have found no trace of pen-pen!"

Misato smiled and jumped for joy , " yes that mean's we're going to get him when we get back! Yes! First thing I'm going to do when we get him back is I'm going to buy him and feed him so much fish he'll be a chubby penguin!"

The clone then dispelled and Shinji's eyes blinked as he walked into his old room and saw some writing carved into the wall. "this wasn't me!"

he point to the words " screw you stooge!" carved into the wall, "Asuka what the hell is wrong with you, oh wait everything Nerv wants to be wrong with you! You sad little bitch!"

Misato then walked in, "Sai is riding an ink lion painting the building…. What is wrong with him?"

Shinji then looked at her and said, "that's like asking what Ino sees in him!"

Misato gasped and turned pale and said, "No!"

Shinji then said, " yes Ino wants him! ….. Words fail to describe how creeped out I feel!"

Misato then looked through a window to spy Karin's Eva tied up in golden chains, "and Naruto wins he went easy on her."

Shinji nodded and said, " yeah now as soon as Yamato helps with that large sealing scroll so we can seal eva unit-09 over there we can get a move on and make a report and start trying to make Eva-01 a time machine!"

Misato put her elbow on her boyfriend's shoulder as she said, " you say that so casually like it isn't a big deal that there is working plans for a got dam time machine!"

Shinji then said, "because it's not we just tagging our eva's plug so it's a place in space and tiem is the warp point for flying thunder god's teleportation. It's literally as easy as slap a sticker on."

Misato rolled her eyes and petted his head, "good fox! Also I notice Asuka's bed room is still mostly in tact care to get the bitch back for how she treated you?"

Shinji then blinked and turned red as he said, "Are shadow clones the answers to everything?"

Misato then turned read as she was pulled along and said, "So naughty!"

five hours later Yamato was using a wooden statue's arms to lay out a house sized sealing scroll down on the ground.

Karin then piloted Unit-09 into sitting down legs crossed on it as she ejected and jumped off the scroll.

Naruto then tapped the paper making the build in sealing symbols glow and suck in the Eva the scroll then rolled up closed and locked!

Naruto then pulled out something it looked like a sticker and he put it on the scroll making it go to a normal scroll sized, " there the scroll has been affect by my size changing tag, while the eva remains normal sized within it."

He then hand it to Karin and said, " here's your giant Robot sister dear."

Karin smiled and put it in her pocket and said, "and it fits in my pocket! You're like a fucking wizard brother dear!"

Kushina then smiled and said, " yeah that he is…. Good thing you're so naturally pure of heart!"

Everyone then put on their backpacks and started walking.

shinji then smiled as he fist bumped Naruto, "when we get back you work on flying thunder god I'll figure out how to summon Eva-01 then when we come together we will have made a time machine!"

Sai while his face and tone didn't express his emotions his words did, "thank goodness they are on our side, if they were Against us we would all die horrible deaths while screaming in agony."

Yamato petted Sai's head, " why to say what everyone has nightmares about!"

Hinata held Naruto's arms, " I don't! I know my boyfriend doesn't have an evil bone in his body!"

Misato then hugged Shinji and said, "Ditto sister! My Shinji wouldn't hurt his friends no matter what…. Asuka on the other hand…. That girl has to look out!"

Shinji smiled and rubbed the back of his head, " yeah look out bitch! I'm coming! And I'm bring some fire power!"

Meanwhile in the distant past!

in Gendo's office

Black zetsu had ripped off a piece of his white half and was growing another as he said, " there we'll have our drone soon! We need to see what this one to go back to the point of travel and collect some Chakra for us!"

White then said, " yes we must evolve. Beyond angel, beyond demon! To remake this world as the humanless paradise our mother want it to be! Even if this isn't our normal earth….. I think? I mean this city looks like sora-kun how the hell do we not know we're in the past or something?"

Black rubbed his half of gendo's chin and said, "I see your point! For all we know this events are what make the god tree that would make mother what she was came to be! This could be one big ass loop! Or a chance to change history for the better! Either way it's worth the risk!"

white then said, " do you think we'll have wings once we shock adam awake?"

Black zetsu then said, " how the hell should I know?"

White then said, " But we're a Venus fly trap and if we had wings we would be a flying Venus fly trap!"

Black rolled his eye, "really your trying for a joke?"

white then shrugged with his arm, "Wait I thought we could use a laugh? I mean what's the point in plotting the end of mankind if we aren't having fun while doing it?"

Black snapped his fingers, "good point let's brake that Angel made into human form what ever the hell his name is!"

to be continued.


	18. A mental battle!

At the village off the end a few weeks later Shinji was meditating under a waterfall.

Shinji's point of view.

I took a deep breath as I entered my mind to see the fox and said, "come on fox you right in my head you know where the connection is! just tell me where it is so I can summon the purple beast!" I growled.

Yin Kurama laid his head on his crossed front paws and said, " that's not something I can tell part of this shit is you most figure this out for yourself kit! Trust me I want you to get to the past and murder your father more than anyone!

I chuckled and said, "I doubt that!" I crossed my arms, " No way you want to kill him more than me you son of a bitch!"

Kurama then chuckled, "well now I guess you're right but I'm going to give you a tip the link is where you wish not to return!"

I then walked off saying, "What are you a fortune cookie!" I then walked through the dank darkest corner of my mind but I saw something out the corner of my eye, a door the door that lead me to Nerv for the first time!

I walked to it and said, "the link is where I wish not to return! I don't want to go back there! That's why I'm being held back!" I then growled and charged as I burst it open!

and light covered me!"

Return to third person point of view.

In Nerv Kaworu was walking around trying to meet everyone when everyone turned to see Unti-01 vanish!

Kaworu looked at everyone's face stunned, " No one's reaction so I take it that is normal!?"

Rei then said, " yes onii-chun did it!"

Asuka shivered, " Wonder girl I'm going to ask you to stop saying that! It's creepy coming from you!"

Kensuke pulled out his camera, "this is probably going to be good!"

Toji shivered and held his stomach, "I'm still sick form the last time!"

Hikari was crying, "He's going to horrify us again! WE NEED A PRIEST!"

On a screen Shinji appeared and said, "You leave Yin Kurama in my head! my demon buddy is staying! Even if he is an over grown furball!"

A demonic voice then said, "Why thank you!"

everyone then gasped as Shinji said, "Wait I'm I synching with this thing so deep you can all here the demon who lives in my head!?

Asuka hugged Hikari and cried as she said, " WE NEED ALL THE PRIESTS!"

Shinji was putting a tag on to a control and used Chakra to burn the seal into it as he said, "there that's my half of my way back! I'll be seeing you guys soon! And Asuka Kurama and me are coming for you!"

Yin Kurama then laughed evilly as he said, "oh going to be a fun day!"

Asuka was crying as she said, "DON'T LISTEN TO THE DMEON!"

Toi then looked at her, "you know what you did to bring this on yourself bitch!"

Ritsuko had faint as did most of the staff!

Shinji then saw something form the Eva's eyes "what the fuck?"

At the village of the end Shinji spotted what looked like an energy bird he could hear Maya saying "blue blood pattern detected it's an angel! Finally something normal!"

In a moment shinji screamed as he turned out his Sharigan eyes summon his tailed beast mode Susanoo hybrid armor on to the Eva this time it had Seven tails it's left arms held up the yata mirror.

the two right arms held a sword made of lighting and one made of black fire as Shinji roared and said, " Ok bring it on! In a moment a beam of light covered Shinji!

Shinji's point of view!

I found myself viewing my worst memories and I yelled out, " IT'S ATTACKING MY MIND! WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!"

with a quick hand sigh I saw the Angel in a smaller form inside this viewing room of my worst memories shocking it as I said, " My eyes main function is the same thing you're doing So this is a mental battle!"

the angel then said, "then I Arael will not fall to a human!"

behind Me I could hear Yin Kurama roar making the angel's eye widen as I said, "I'm not alone here! You may have entered my mind but I have a guardian!"

In a moment the colors inverted as I said, "Tsukuyomi!" I then walked over to the angel who was now chained in place! " Welcome to my world! Here everything is under my control it may damage my noun eternal eye but I have a future eternal spare anyway. One second outside will be a year in here!

in a moment Yin Kurama attacked roaring in rage as he smashed the Angel over and over each time the angel would be restored and repeated the angel was screaming in pain as I said, "Also it's so good physical arm is made real by your mind! Things can and will hurt you here!

I then summoned a chair and sat down smiling, "Welcome to hell Uchiha!"

return to third person point of view

In the outside world everyone was just watching the Eva stand still laughing as the angel screamed in pain form space so loud it could be heard world wide making everyone all over the elemental nations get up and look out the window to find the unholy yell of pain.

Naruto was standing on his father's head on the mountain smiling as he said, " well done Shinji! Well done!" He could clearly see the angel as he said, "you will wish you never returned!"

In Eva people were watching Shinji laughed as the angel screamed in agony shocking everyone as he said, "I turned his mental attack back on him! There is only one way out you son of a bitch!

Shinji then held out his swords and smiled as the people in Nerv huddled together.

Kaworu was shaking, " please tell me he's not about to force the angel to commit suicide!?"

Rei then said, "Looks like that's what Oni-chun is doing!"

Kensuke then said, " What the hell is this?"

Shinji's laugh just made everyone shake and shiver as the angel flow down it's white energy body up close as it impaled it's core on both of his swords making it explode ending it's pain.

Yin Kurama then said, "that was fucking Fun thanks for letting me torture the angel when you flipped the scrip on him!

Shinji then said, " No problem Yin Kurama I'm just happy we're getting along!"

Kaworu then fainted.

Hikari and Asuka were hugging and crying " GET THE PRIESTS!" "

Maya was shaking, "What was an angel doing in another world!"

Shinji smiled and said, " I'll explain later but for right now Shinji out! And before I go I have to things to say! Try to ask my sister Rei out and I'll kill you!

Toji then nodded and said, "as a big brother I can agree with that.

He then smiled evily and said, " Asuka! I have a black hell fame sword with your name on it!" he then laughed before ejecting making the Eva vanish!

Shinji happily landed on the water and said, "I can summon it! Yes! Now I can go home! And I killed another angel!"

He walked along the water, "Now for the day's walk back to the leaf! Naruto better have mastered flying thunder god! I did my half to make a dam time machine he better do his half."

He then whistled and put his hands in his pocket as he left.

to be continued.


	19. chapter 19

A few weeks later Shinji was talking with Naruto as they walked through the village, "so you've finally mastered and improved flying thunder god!"

Naruto then said, " yes I can now warp to any place that has or had a seal, or any place I've personally visited! I tested it by going to wave I startled the hell out of the bridge builder!"

Shinji then rolled his eyes, "so why the hell are we not using the beacon that is unit-01 to do the fucking time warp already I have a bastard to fucking kill!"

Naruto then said, "we have teams that need to pack and so do we, Yamato Hinata Me, you Sai Misato and my mother we all must be ready after all this is time travel! When the hell we will ever fucking do that shit again?"

Shinji shrugged and said, "Well that's a point!"

Meanwhile Hinata was sealing Cinnamon bun in to scroll

Neji then said, " I think the past has does!" in a moment a lion head made of Chakra hit him in the gut sending him through a wall as he groaned in pain and said, " Mercy!"

Hinata then yelled " YOU DIDN'T SHOW ME MERCY!"

Neji then got up and ran!

Meanwhile.

Misato was packing a bag and she was holding one of two things one was a box of kunai knives and the other was a box of throwing stars, " Shuriken of knives? Witch pointy thing am I going to take for throwing? Witch one to I want to throw at Kaji! Knife or throwing star?"

She looked over them and she said, " on one hand we have knives always classic! But the stars are just so much more Ninja! And Oh I can't chose!"

She then put them on side her bag and pulled out two Kimonos one purple and one red, "It'll be easier to pick one of this to leave behind instead! Now purple Looks good on me because Shinji loves it, and red is will red hot!"

Elsewhere Sai was all backed carrying his backpack with him to the hokage tower where he saw Kushina and Yamato and he smiled, "So we're the first ones to pack….. makes sense!"

elsewhere in the village Karin was walking to the tower with a big suit case as she said, " this Uzumaki is not going to be short on anything! for all I know there isn't good Ramen in the past! Or good weapons!"

Meanwhile Shinji had a backpack packed at his house as Misato down stairs holding a suit case and she said, "Finally chose what to leave behind!"

Shinji smiled and said, "Good now let's head to the tower and meet up with the rest of our team! To killing my dad!"

Misato smiled, " yeah and for getting penpen!"

Shinji smiled and took her hand, " yes now come on let's get a move on!"

Later on while walking to the tower Hinata was walking with Naruto who's back back a two large scrolls marked ramen and cinnamon buns respectively.

Hinata smiled and hugged her boyfriend, "I love!"

Naruto smiled and said, " I know it!" he then kissed her.

Sooner they meet up with Misato and Shinji and the two couples fist bumped eachother.

entered the tower and walked up to Tsunade's office meeting up with Kushina Sai Yamato and Karin.

Tsunade smiled and said, " ok guys ….. I guess good luck with time traveling!" she then took a drink of Sake and said, "Name on other grandmother that has to deal with this bullshit!?"

In a moment everyone put a hand on Naruto as he made the hand signs and said, " let's hope this works!"

in a moment they all vanished.

Meanwhile in nerv

Kaworu was looking around when he looked at Unit-01 and asked, "Is that normal?" he point to it's plug swelling as it was force to effect it sending out eight people in a dog pile!

Asuka blinked and said, "No It's not!"

as the people got out of the dog pile Asuka's eyes widen as she notice shinji holding a sword and he said, " Asuka remember my promise?" He then licked the sword making the girl run away screaming saying, " HE'S TRYING OT KILL ME!"

Toji and Kensuke where staring at Naruto who said, "Take a picture it'll last longer!"

Kensuke then took a picture " yes mr. Ring eyes!"

Hinata rubbed her face and looked at Rei and said, " Ok I don't care if your Shinji's sister blue eyes you are creepy looking!"

rei blinked in shock and said, "Wait….. I thought you where blind!

Sai cracked his neck as he said, " well that was horrible!"

In a moment Nerv guards with Guns showed up and point at the leaf team. Yamato then said, "that won't work on us!"

Ritsuko then looked at a girl and in a moment gasped stunned. "…..misato…. is that you?"

she nodded and hugged Shinji as she said, " yes young again thanks to this guy!"

Ritusko was stunned before yelling" DO ME!"

Misato growled and said, "YOU WILL NOT MAKE A MOVE ON MY MAN!"

there was a yell form Hikari about them living in sin.

While Toji and Kensuke where bowing saying, "We are not worthy oh great one!"

Kushina crossed her arms and said, " Well now this went about as well as can be!"

Karin adjusted her glasses as she looked at the guards and said, " those won't do shit! Just put the stupid things on the ground!"

Meanwhile in Gendo's office

Black Zetsu then said, "and those guards are screwed!"

the white half then said, " yes and now we have to options for sealing tailed beast chakra form! witch fox to pick?"

to be continued.


	20. Final Angel part one!

In Nerv the people form the leaf where gathered in a room well most of them.

Shinji was still on the loses.

Hinata crossed her arms. "So what we sit here all day?"

Naruto then looked at her and said, "Till they cross a line at witch point Kurama's coming out!"

Yamato sighed as he said, "And Shinji is half having the time of his life by messing with one red head."

Kushina crossed her arms, "and making there military look like a clown act with his shadow clones!"

Sai was laughing as he noticed some guards walk by all burned up as he said, "Fire release shadow clones even I'm laughing now!"

Karin smiled and adjusted her, Glasses "he is good!"

Meanwhile in the Eva Hanger, Shinji dropped out of a vent down below as he dust himself off, " this is too easy! I've scared Asuka to the point she wont' let go of Kensuke's leg! And I've made the military chasing me look like clowns!"

He then heard clapping to see Kaworu walking down the air like he was on invisible stairs, "yes your master over the A.T field is amazing for a being that has no trace of the fruit of might within itself!"

Shinji then unsealed his sword and with one quick burst of red chakra made it grow rapidly, in a moment he spotted Kaworu summoning an A.T field with the sword easily pierced slashing him on the arm.

Kaworu looked shocked as he held his bleeding blue wound just in time for Rei to show up. 

In a moment shinji's sharigan opened as he said, "So you're an angel, Now my little sister who I'm seeing out of the corner of my demonic eyes is half angel so how about sense your human on the outside you side with us so I don't have to murder you!"

Kaworu jumped down to the ground, "Well now I see you are able to force A.T field energy into that blade!" He watched the sword shrink as Shinji held it and he said, "And you are able to change it's size through said energy. I have no shield and no combat skills to speak of, yet I wish to return to Adam to much to stop!"

Kaworu then said, "So " he then charged and tried to lung at shinji only for Shinji's Susanno incomplete with only it's left arm and sword to show up and slash the angel in human flesh in half as other showed up to see the blue blood raining.

the angel in human flesh's eyes widen as in his last moments he looked into Shinji's eyes and saw a monster in the shape of a fox, "you're….. Not alone!"

In a moment some of the stuff point weapons at shinji and as he made hand signs, "really I kill the angel the thing you paid me to and I get a weapon point at me well fuck you guys substitution jutsu."

he then vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in the vents, "and I trade out with a shadow clone I'm that dam good at this Ninja thing!"

He then heard alarms and Jumped down In to the bridge Making Ritsuko Maya, and Makoto scream as Shinji said, "Relax I'm just here to watch!"

He then jumped onto the roof and sat upside down thanks to Chakra and said, "Once your guys fail then I'll jump in with my friends. I'm not here to hurt you just here to freak you out a little for shits and giggles!"

Maya was crying as she looked at him and said, "That's not how gravity works!"

On screen the last angel a white ring of light showed up hanging over the city as 00, 02, 03, 04 and 05 launched.

Once all five Evas where out the ring broke apart into five humanoids made of light.

Each light human charged at an Eva.

Rei in oo was using a knife to try and slash at one of the things only for it to summon a light sword and shield and block her strike while slashing her Eva's chest making her jump back in pain.

As she stumbled back the light being turned into matter it looked like a knight holding a sword and shield it then went to attack her but a weapons rack came up before it making the part of an angel hit face first into it making it fall down.

in the bridge everyone turned to see Shinji hit a button and he said, "What I'm not the idiots who ever though to use the weapon racks as weapons!"

he then hit another button making one pop up under the knight like angel fragment knocking it into the air where it fell and dropped it's shield as it used it's blade as a cane to get up.

Shinji then said, "Now rei look in the battle of the blades range wins! One of the racks has a spear use it! You can charge objects with Chakra…. Well you know it as the A.T field your part angel so this should be easy for you to do!"

Rei then grabbed the spear as she remembered seeing shinji charge his sword she closed her eyes and field the A.T field energy leave her unit and enter the spear in her hand as she opened her eyes to see the weapon glowing.

Ritsuko was jaw dropped and was about to saw something but Shinji held his glowing red sword up and said, "I'm human and I can do it your research is all wrong! With makes sense as you only got your job by porking the boss" He then shivered, "I scared myself!"

In a moment Unit-00 spotted the angel fragment charging and throw her spear at it's head making the fragment shatter.

she then touched the spot where she was wound to see nothing, "when the A.T field was flowing into the weapon it seems to have healed the areas it flow through…. Amazing."

Shinji then crossed his arms in the bridge and on her screen said, "No sister that's medical ninjutsu!"

Meanwhile Asuka was in 02 screaming as she swung her Axe around slashing at the angel fragment witch hers took the form of a samurai.

It's sword was blocking her strikes easily and Shinji signed as his face showed up on her monitor, "as much as I hate to saw it your strong that's your problem! Your all strength no speed! You'll never hit anyone if you they can just move out of the way of your slow swings!"

Asuka growled as she hit a button firing her shoulder spikes only for the samurai to quickly spin his blade knocking them away to his side before he shouldered it and Maya comment, "and she's fighting pure speed! Her worst case!"

Shinji then sighed, "look Like I gave my sister some Shinobi training just now I'll give you some only because I don't want the angels to win! Just as charging objects is possible so is charging limbs. Just focus on the A.T field and the parts you want! You should be able to get a good burst of speed going to get in close enough to finish off this samurai!"

Asuka growled and hit a button turning off the monitor she closed her eyes tight as she growled, "Always losing because I'm just strong! FUCK IT!" in a moment she focused on her feet and field a tingle and in a moment her Eva charged forward at blinding speed till it fell over behind the samurai it's head coming off.

Asuka screamed the Samurai's blade was covered in blade but so was 02's axe.

a moment later the samurai's upper body fell off at the waist where it shattered.

Asuka held her neck as she looked at the fight on the back up cameras her power was gone the camera's only working thanks to the umbilical cord. She blinked as she rubbed her neck, "the third child was right! FUCK IT!"

Meanwhile in Gendo's office.

Watching it all on a monitor was Zetsu, who were eating noodles out of a takeout box. Black then said, "Well white I have to give it to you! you were right about splicing human warrior DNA and our own into that angel would make a it fun!"

White then smiled and said, "thanks now we should make our way to Kaworu's corpse he was hit by tailed beast chakra not a lot but enough to get things start while it happens. The mutation should be finished by the end of the battles if we get it now!"

Black then finished eating and stood the body up, " good thinking!"

Elsewhere the rest of the leaf gang made it to the bridge by way of Naruto pushing the door down.

Misato ran up to Shinji and Kissed him, "Way to teach Shinji!"

Yamato crossed his arms as he looked around, "What I'm seeing is all of this battles problems come form sending untrained people in to fight you should all be ashamed!"

Hinata held on to Naruto's arm and said, "My naruto could finish all this things off in ten minutes!"

Kushina petted Naruto's head, "But then no one would learn!"

Karin adjusted her glasses and looked at the battles and said, "I think they have it handled and I won't get to use mine!" the bridge people looked at her strangely before turning back to the monitor.

to be continues. 


	21. final Angel part two!

In Eva-03 Toji was avoiding swings form what looked like an oversized Viking with a battle axe, which was being swung around wildly.

Toji's eyes widen as he said, "What the hell is this what the hell is this!"

Shinji then appeared on the screen and said, " dude I know this guy's type before I picked up a shield I was the same type a berserker. Like all berserker he's so focused on slashing he'll leave himself open! Listen if I was you I would pull out the pro knife charge it like I taught the others wait for the right moment then throw the thing to knife him in the skull, but then again you don't have my ninja aiming skills!"

Toji then made his Eva pulled out the knife as it glow, "I can do anything you can do Shinji!" Shinji smiled as he said, "you can do the things I can do with my evil eyes, because you don't have them! Lucky as this aren't my original eye balls."

Toji then throw the Knife out of shock as he said, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" in a moment he was knocked back by a large burst of wind that came from his knife as it went right into the viking's head killing it.

Toji's eva then fell over as he said, "I did it!" I did it!"

In the bridge everyone was stunned at shinji as Yamato crossed his arms, " his a natural born shinobi trainer!"

Back in the city Kensuke in eva-04, 03's color flipped twin he was hiding behind a weapons rack as what looked like a modern gas masked solider firing on him with a rifle.

A weapons rack appeared to his left holding a shield as Shinji said, "Dude the gun is shooting lasers this shield was meant to handle the big ass world destroying laser it should be able to make this guy's weapon usless!"

Kensuke then grabbed it and rolled out the Angel fragment fired on him only for the beam to bounce of the shield Kensuke then closed his eyes and charged in a mad rush making it to the angel fragment.

in a moment Kensuke shield bashed the thing with enough force to cave in it's chest making the fragment shatter.

Kensuke breathed a sigh of relief, "I did it thanks man!"

Elsewhere Hikari in the centaur like unite-05 was running with it's feet In wheel mode as she screamed, "WHAT IS THAT THING!"

her fragment didn't look human at all it looked like a headless white near humanish lump of fleash with one eye in its chest and only a left bladed arm.

Shinji appeared on her screen and face palmed, "girl your lance is longer then it's arm! You can stab it before it can stab you! and if it could make it's arms longer it would have done so already, you're scared over nothing!"

Hikari blinked and in a moment the Eva turned around and the fragment was impaled through the eye on her lance making it shatter as she blinked and said, "oh ….. that's embarrassing!"

In the bridge Maya blinked and said, "did we just win?"

Ritsuko then looked to shinji and said, "I think it's more he won!"

shinji crossed his arms, "I was just a coach my team is the one that won I just gave them the plays to use."

Naruto then leaned against the wall and said, "Well Shinji's teaching skills aside we're not form another world but your future and it should happen soon now."

Shiegeru blinked and said, "What will happen?"

Form underground strange roots burst out spreading over the city as the guy blinked and said, "never mind!"

when one root entered the bridge Yamato held out his hand making it turn around, "looks like my wood release is stronger then what ever this is! I'll keep this place safe Shinji, Naruto Karin get out there and get those Eva's up and running! The rest of you go save civilians!"

Hinatao, Misato Sai, and Kushina saluted and vanished in smoke, saying, " yes sir."

in a moment Karin and Shinji grabbed on to Naruto's shoulder as he vanished out in to the middle of the battle field.

In a moment Naruto went into his sage tailed beast mode as Shinji summoned unite-01 witch quickly morphed to his tailed beast Susanoo equipped form but with nine tails.

Karin then pulled out her scroll and opened it making her orange mass production Eva appear around her she sat In the plug happily saying, "unite-09 ready for action!"

while the other pilots were shocked Naruto grabbed Unit-02's head and put it back on it's neck as it tapped the bio-machine with one of its tails making it glow golden for a second reconnecting it's head.

Asuka made the now fully repaired and recharged unit stand up as she looked at the fox and said, "How did you do that!?"

Naruto then held out his left hand and spread his legs getting in to Jiraiya's pose and action copied by his tailed beast mode as he said, " because I am a Sage!"

Asuka sweat dropped an action copied by her mech as she said, "Say what now?"

Shinji clapped with his own arms and the arms of his Eva as he said, "you did the pervy sage proud body! You did him proud!" he whipped a tear form his eye as he said, "this is moments like his that make me proud to be a leaf shinobi!"

in a moment Naruto's tails stretched to the other Eva's repairing and recharging them as he looked to them all and said, "look I know most of us have only just meet but this could be the end of the world we need to work together!"

Rei then nodded and looked to unit-01 as it's upper arms gained the Yata mirror and it's Susanoo sword and said, "I'll work with my big brother!"

Karin smiled as she had her unit put a hand on Rei's shoulder, "I feel the same away about my brother in the three faced fox right now!"

Karin then summoned chains to her units hands chains tipped in rasangan, that where on fire!

Asuka growled and said, "Whatever I signed up to save the world so I will! Even if it means working with freak eyes."

Toji made his unit punch it's fist then crack it's knuckles like that, "Shinji never lost before and now he's badass I feel pretty good about our chances."

Kensuke gulped and said, "I'm scared but I won't abandon my friends."

Hikari was shaking as she said, "I'm terrified but I won't let this thing hurt my family!

Shinji smiled as he spotted the roots holding the weapon racks down as he said, " Naruto care to help out!"

Naruto's tailed beast mode then held it's hands together making four Eva sized Katana's appear form four balls of light, as he said, "Creation of all things!"

Rei took one and said, "amazing you made matter form the A.T field!"

Toji took one and swung it, " that was the epic!"

Asuka took one and held shouldered it, "Let's just get this over with!"

Kensuke took the last one and said, "I have no wards!"

in a moment form the whole came the beast.

it's left half was black, it's right side white, it had ten angelic wings on it's back five each side with the left ones being black.

it's body was pretty human it's lower body even looked like it was covered by fabric giving it the appearance of a robe. In both it's shoulders where a core, along with a third core in the middle of it's chest.

it's face's only features where it's green eyes and it's lipless mouth. It had no hair but it did have a green halo and then it spoke in white, black, Gendo and a random angel's voice, "We are alpha and omega the beginning and end of all things!"

Shinji's eyes widen as did Rei as they screamed, "DAD!"

in the bridge everyone who worked for Nerv jumped as they screamed, "IT'S GENDO!"

the monster then said, "only partially fox! We are mostly Zetsu of the now disbanded Akatsuki! The plant based monster and demonic half born form the original saga of the six paths battle against his mother the ten tails."

Naruto raised his eye brows and said, "so then history repeats it's self the final battle it's still parent vs child!"

the monster held out it's hands summoning two Halos as it said, "Omega wave!" in a moment a two-massive blasts of Chakra came form it's hands only for Shinji and four Shadow clones of himself to appear and jump in front of the blast.

one's clone's yata mirror was in water form, the next fire, one wind, another lighting, another one's was earth. On top of the shields was a team work A.T field as he said, "Nice try nothing gets throw my defenses! I'll run defense you guys attack!"

Asuka smirked and charged "sounds like a plan to me!" she then jumped over shinji and went into slash it's head only for her blade to become stuck on it's halo.

the monster then shock it's head knocking Asuka away and off it's halo.

Else where below.

on the streets form where a shelter was damaged Hinata was using her lion fist strikes to destroy roots to give the people a chance to get out, she then noticed a little girl fall and ran over to her and said, "don't worry I'm A shinobi!"

Hinata spotted the girl's leg ankle looked hurt and she moved her hand over it, Hinata's hand glow green healing it as the girl's eyes widen and she got up and ran to a women screaming " Sakura!"

Hinata then returned to the roots as she looked to see the monster, "I believe in you guys!"

In a moment Toji and Kensuke tried to rush the monster form both sides only for it to grab them by the neck and in a moment two things happened.

one Toji and Kensuke's eva had there necks crushed as a sword land in the monster's left shoulder core!

the monster then turned to See the thrower was 00 as Rei screamed, "I'M NOT YOUR DOLL FATHER!"

the monster then tried to run but found chains wrapped around it holding it still as Karin in Unit-09 nine grunted out, "it's a beast I won't be able to hold it for long!"

the beast was struggling a moment later Hikari charged in lancing it in the chest core.

the beast then broke free and with one back hand crushed unit-05's skull making it fall as it ripped out the lance, "How is this happening!"

it then screamed as it tried to release a burst of Chakra only for Shinji and his cloens to split and holding it back at five points stunning the monster, "How is this possible!

Asuka then stood up and throw her sword hitting it in it's last shoulder core as she scream, " No more cores for you!"

the monster then screamed the angel part of it's voice gone as it changed it's halo was replaced by a pair of large goat horns as it's black wings turned bat like. The spots that had cores where now replaced by empty gaps in its' body.

the monster now sounding like Gendo white, black and some kind of random demon screamed, "you've only slayed the angel part adam! White black, Gendo and the demon made form tailed beast chakra still live within this shell!"

Asuka got up and took a the down hikari's lance and said, "then we're only one fifth done!"

Rei took the down Toji and kensuke's blades, "then the battle has only begun!"

in a moment All ten of Naruto's tailed beast mode tails grow fox heads as his middle mouth opened and in a moment one fired a tailed beast ball blaster then the next head fired, and it continued on like that making it rapid fire tailed beast ball blasters on the monsters.

As naruto said, "My eyes saved the world once they will do so again! I am the saga of the six paths and I do not stand alone!"

the monster then stunned everyone by holding back the blast with an A.T field as it said, "this battle is far form over!"

to be continued.


	22. Final angel part three!

The monster was roaring sending out a shock wave knocking our heroes back till Karin slammed the ground making Chakra chains trap the monster holding it's mouth closed.

Naruto looked to his sister, "that won't end well it's still using the move with it trapped unable to release it' over charging who ever strikes a killing blow will get blasted!"

Asuka then charged yelling, "then letm e get a second kill in!" in a moment she jammed the lance into the head making the sonic scream release knocking her Eva's head off and both fell over.

only for a moment later the monster to change it's wings vanished as the remains of it's head fell off, the head was then replaced by ten tentacles half white, half black each with an eye and a side ways fang filled mouth.

Rei backed away next to Shinji as the monster spoke, "you've slayed the demon, Gendo white and black still live within this shell!" said the voice of Gendo black zetsu and white.

Karin then summoned her chains five to each hand and used them to grab and hold the tentacles in place, as small rasangan formed in the links shredding the tentacles making the monster cry out in pain!

Shinji quickly made his Susanoo sword grow long to slash the thing in half at the waste.

Meanwhile down below.

Sai was riding on an ink giant hawk with his other ink creatures defending people form the roots as he noticed a Shinji and Naruto clone leave something on the ground before dispelling themselves, "What are they planning!? Well what ever it is it's sure to be amazing!"

He then looked back up to see the monsters upper body fall off form it's waste as he said, "Never seen someone lose that many of their heads before!"

Rei was on guard, "Ok now witch one of the souls did that blow put to rest?"

in a moment the lower body drastically changed it became snake like as form the area that use to be it's upper body popped ten snake heads five white, five black and Black and white zetsu spoke at once, "The human is gone!"

in a moment the ten heads morphed into longer spear heads impaling Karin's eva in ten places making her yell in pain as her Eva shut down!

Rei then ran off and used her swords to slash off five heads before they went back to normal.

the remaining heads were two white three black and the large snaked chalked Reieach biting part of rei's eva the arms head and a leg ripping them off!

Rei screamed in pain as her unit shut down.

Naruto then looked to Shinji, " looks like it's just you and me now!"

Shinji nodded as he crossed hi Susanoo sword and his black fire sword, "yeah you and me till the end!"

The snake monster then stuck it's head into the ground changing in to roots as the lower body changed into a new upper body.

the new split down the middle left side white, right side black body had two heads each with one pure green eye and a side ways mouth and one ear on the top of there head. each side had five arms, giving it ten!"

Naruto blinked and said, "Well now don't see that everyday! How many forms does this thing have?" He then slammed his hands together and made a spear out of his Chakra witch his tailed beast mode held as he charged in.

The monster held out it's five white arms raising an at field at that moment Shinji used is all four of his arms to hold his two swords his prog knife covered in a lighting style blade of chakra, and his yata mirror as he went in for a triple sword slash.

only for the black half to also summon an A.T field!

in nerv.

Ritsuko blinked, "How? How can it summon two?"

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Two heads two minds, both sides can act on there own and do what ever the other side can, so both can use A.T field it's simple lady! For crying out loud how unqualified for this job are you? you know I'm going to honestly say your only here because you slept with Gendo when he wasn't that thing! Trying to kill us!"

Ritsuko hung her head in shame, "you are correct"

the other nerv staff shivered, "that's worst then what's happening now!"

Down below in the city.

Mitsuto was kicking a root making it shatter, "I wonder what my boyfriend and Naruto's clones where doing!" she then punched another one and looked down at what they did and blinked, "I know that seal…. Wait they are trying to do what!"

She then throw her arms in the air shattering two more roots one for each hand, "Only those two could think of this crap!"

She then turned around giving a spinning heal kick to a giant root smashing it to tooth picks, "well they are already legends! Why not this! It'll only add to it!"

She then turned her view back to the battle.

The monster pushed back both Naruto and Shinji.

Naruto then got behind Shinji and said, " I have an idea you know that combo move we've been working on we have to use it!"

Shinji then gasped and action copied by the eva, "but we haven't field test that shit yet man!"

Naruto then looked to the monster slowly moving towards them making wooden spears appear in its hands as it through them making Shinji use the Yata mirror in fire mode to cover them, "Got any other ideas?"

Shinji then said, "No I don't may we before given.

Naruto then moved close dropping his tailed beast mode to fall on to Shinji's unit in to the plug where he resummoend his tailed beast mode within the Eva as both he and shinji said, "Susanoo and Eva equipped Kurama!"

in a moment the Eva was covered in light and when it died down it was different it's fox like features remained but it's colors where now a shining grey. It had three face the left one had sharigan eyes, the middle had one sharigan and a Rinnegan and the left head had two Rinnegan eyes.

it's upper Susanoo arms remained but now it was joined by another pair below the main pair. It had ten tails now tipped in flames and the seals for tailed beast chakra mode rain along it's body in glowing red.

six black orbs where hovering around it making everyone gasp at what they where seeing.

the six orbs then merged into a massive lance that took all six arms to hold up as it charged yelling " truth seeking ball lance!" in a moment the Monsters tried to hold up there A.T fields only for the lance to go right through it destroying the white half in one strike!

The now half a monster melted into Black slime!

The fused fox looked around only for the slime to reform as a spike below it knocking it back into Susanoo and fox chakra altered unit-01 and Naruto in saga mode tailed beast mode!

the slime formed a humanoid shape with ten tail like tentacles on it's back, " Only black zetsu remains!

Shinji in his plug made a hand sign as his eva's other two arms made different ones, "then let me finish you SHATTERED HEAVENS!"

In a moment Shinji passed out out of Chakra making his Eva return to normal to move it's arm down summoning a meteor to smash the slime!

The slime's molded eye widen as it was crushed and the impact was felt all over the city!

in the control room Maya screamed, "DID HE JUST CALL AN IMPACT?"

Shigeru was shaking, "and this two are the good guys! They are scarier then the monster!?"

Only naruto remained but he used his tail to pull his allies or them and there eva's and there parts close as side effect of this was the units beginning to be repaired as a grey colored tree with massive roots and ten branches formed as he said, "Great with out the souls this thing is becoming the original god tree!"

Naruto then made hand signs, "Time to try it!" in a moment the seals he and Shinji's clones left glow making the city around the tree vanish with every person and eva in it.

the only thing left behind was the remains of a city ruined by the battle were it would remain as such, the tree start to move to find a better place to grow, and it's grow would whip away everything but the ruins it was leaving.

Meanwhile In the future parts of Tokyo three start to appear around the leaf.

in the leaf, Ino looked to Choji and Shikamaru and said, "look at this they go to the pass and bring back a city!"

Shikamaru was smoking and said, "only the foxes could think about that let along do it"

elsewhere Shino's sunglass fell off a little making him adjust them, "Kiba do you see this shit!? I mean what did those two do now?" he sound shocked he was showing emotion!

Kiba looked at him, "I'm more scared by the fact your emoting!"

elsewhere in a training field Lee and gai where hugging, "Naruto and Shinji's flames of youth burn bright this day!" screamed both teacher and student.

neji just fell over, "What the hell!"

Tenten was jumping for joy, " please let them have brought more giant robots! And weapons for said giant robots"

Elsewhere in the hokage tower.

Tsundare was about to approve Sakura for medical shinobi training when she saw what was going on and pulled out a bottle and drank it and said, "What other grandmother has to deal with this bull shit!"

she then stamped the papers approved and said, "I mean who do they think they are?"

finally outside the tower Sakura was stunned and said, "what did I miss?"

to be continued.


	23. journey may not end but the story does

Outside the leaf and the parts of Tokyo three that made it the pilots were coming out of there Eva's as Naruto dropped his Tailed beast mode and return to his normal state.

Naruto jumped up to help Shinji out of his Eva and as he through one of Shinji's arms around his neck he said, "It's ok buddy lean on me!"

Shinji rubbed his eyes as he said, "I am whipped out! But using an impact as a weapon will do that man!"

Rei was first out and ran up to Shinji and bowed saying, "you where amazing big brother!"

Toji was down helping Hikari out of hers as he said, "I'm still hung on the fusion thing! I mean how the hell did that work?"

Naruto then cleared his throat and said, "Simple one demon was ripped in half and sealed into me and Shinji making us it's jail! The two halves natural want to remerge so we allowed them pulling us and the Eva along for the right as shinji was connected to the thing, just like we're both connect to Kurama the nine tailed fox!"

Hikari blinked and said, "SAY WHAT?" her eyes widen.

Shinji rose his hand, "we are not the only jinchuriki the burden is normal passed form parent to child, but other family members will do! Believe it!"

Asuka was down out of her unit and screamed, "What the fuck kind of family tradition is that happy birthday we're going to stick a demon inside you! I mean what the hell!"

Karin was down and helping a blushing Kensuke up and said, "That is honestly how mom got the fox before big brother and before shinji got that half dead tried to take to the grave with him!"

Shinji then said, " besides you all heard the demon when I was in the plug that time remember?"

everyone took a step back remembering.

in a moment three kids appeared in a smoke bomb they were Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon!

Udon was holding out a microphone to Naruto ,"Care to tell us what happened? Boss man!?"

Naruto then said, " me and shinji just beat a monster and saved the world know the normal! But we couldn't have done it with out me and Shinji's respective sisters and his old friends."

The three young people then went to hold the microphone to the others and said, "Response?"

Naruto and Shinji then walked along and in a Moment Misato tackled Shinji to the ground and kissed him, while Hinata did the same to Naruto.

When Misato broke the kiss Shinji panted and said, "Misato I just weaponized an impact to smash a giant monster! I'm tried! I need some time to recover my chakra! So easy tiger easy!"

Misato smiled and said, "well then at least I get to play nurse for you for awhile!" Shinji's eyes widen as he turned red.

Hikari yelled, "YOUR LIVING IN SIN!""

Shinji then yelled back, "AND IT IS AWESOME!"

Kensuke then yelled back, " Can't argue with that logic!"

Naruto was helped up by Hinata as he took her hand, "Now come on let's go report to my grandmother then get some Ramen and cinnamon buns I'm starving my darling!"

Hinata grabbed his arms and snuggled and said, "Why yes my sage of the six paths!" the two love birds then left.

Karin adjusted her glasses, "Grandma is probably already drinking form this I mean you two dropped a city around a village!"

Shinji was now up leaning on Misato as he said, " yeah me and your brother know we're bad ass!"

Misato rolled her eyes, "your lucky that ego is cute" She then kissed him.

A moment later Kushina walked up her arms crossed, "Karin honey were is your brother!"

Karin adjusted her glasses, " went to report in!"

Kushina then left and said, "darn it I'm going to miss the look on Tsunade's face!"

Meanwhile

Naruto and Hinata were walking past the people of Tokyo three some where moving away out of fear remembering the fight some where bowing in respect, and gratitude for their lives being saved!

Naruto rolled his eyes, " the same old same old, some respect me other's fear me! But it doesn't matter so long as I have you by my side my darling."

Hinata blushed and said, "Naruto you're making me blush!"

Naruto smiled!

A few weeks later, it was the night, the full moon shining on the leaf now slowly helping repair and make Tokyo three part of it!

Standing on top of the fourth hokage's head was Naruto And Shinji.

Shinji smiled and said, "Well man we did it! We saved the world! Stop my old man's plans and literally made history. And plus we used truth seeking balls the highest level possible!"

Naruto smiled as he crossed his arms, " yeah I bet you didn't see any of this coming when you first crawled inside that murder machine known as unit-01!"

Shinji smiled and said, " No it turned out better then I could have hoped man! I mean my friends are trying to learn how to be a ninja the eva's are now leaf weapons, not that anyone would dare to attack us after the show we made at the chunnin exams! I mean look at us! We're the foxes of light and darkness the ultimate ninja tag team machine!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "that we are! That we are! But say let's say you did know this would happen would you still have gotten in?"

Shinji smiled and said, "hell yeah I would what about you? if you had know going on that mission would give you those eyes would you still do it?"

Naruto then smiled and said, "I won't change a thing man!"

the two then smiled and jumped down from the mountain to return home as they looked back at the mountain to see Tsunade's finished face.

Naruto smiled and said, "I'll be up there someday!"

Shinji held out his fist," I believe you my brother in all but blood!"

Naruto then fist bumped Shinji as they both yelled, "BELIEVE IT!"

the end!


End file.
